Help of the Heart
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: ADOPTED FROM: Sacra Nemo. IYxNR SasukexKagome She never pitied him, liked him for his looks, and such. All she ever wanted was someone to talk to, while he wanted someone who he could love and be loved back with no doubt.
1. Bad Timing

M.S.: God I'm bored. Here's my Sasuke/Kagome fanfic. I was listening to Lacuna Coil's Our Truth. Just to let you people know; Kimimaro never went to Orochimaru, he helped his imouto -you'll find out in the story-, and is still apart of Kirigakure with no Cursed Seal. He will be slightly lazy and OOC, just a warning/spoiler. No complaining about his attitude, I'm warning you. Complain, and I'll send hell upon you!

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Inuyasha.

_Kagome - 12, Sasuke - 12, Kimimaro -15, Inuyasha - 13 ½, Bankotsu - 12, Sakura - 12, Naruto - 12 _

**Bad Timing**

Walking to the bridge where Team 7 meets for missions, Sasuke let his mind wander. Apparently, he wasn't watching where he was going either, seeing how he bumped into a silver-haired, dog-eared, red-clad; his usual fire rat haori and hakama with black shinobi sandals with a sword -Tetsusaiga- on his left hip and kunai holster on right leg; boy two years older then himself. Looking up at the individual, obsidian gaze met golden gaze. He noticed the teen had dog ears on his head. Sasuke's expression went from emotionless to sour in seconds.

Who he bumped into was Inuyasha Inutaisho of the Inutaisho clan, whose hitae-ate was worn on his neck. Children born from two members of the clan had markings and pointed ears like Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, children bon from a member of the clan and someone outside the clan had dog ears like Inuyasha. During the New Moon, Inuyasha loses his dog-like senses and ears to resemble the parent who wasn't part of the Inutaisho clan -which happened to be his mother Izayoi. Like the Inuzuka clan, the Inutaisho clan, too had a kinship with dogs; but instead of needing a dog companion, the individuals have the senses, attitudes, and likeness of dogs -hence why Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru's mother can take on the shape of giant dogs. Though because Inuyasha's mother wasn't a member of the clan, he only had a purple streak appear on each cheek and the whites of his eyes go red, while the irises go blue.

One of his teammates was Bankotsu Raijuu of the Raijuu clan, whose hitae-ate is also around his neck. People of this clan have control over and the use of Lightning/Thunder, and depending on the eye color of a member, depends on how strong their ability over Lightning/Thunder is -Red being the strongest, Blue under that; not by much though, and Black being the weakest; these are so far the known eye colors of the clan. Bankotsu's two brother Hiten and Manten were killed during an A-Ranked mission, leaving him and his Imouto Souten the last of the clan. He wore a white haori that had blue designs on the left shoulder and sleeve, and white hakama that ended an inch or two below his knees, blue shinobi sandals, and a kunai holster on his left leg. On Bankotsu's back was his most trusted weapon, Banryuu.

The third member of the team was Kagome Kaguya of the Kaguya clan, whose hitae-ate was around her eyes, like a blindfold. As you may know, this clan has control of their bones and can use them as weapons; but her Aniki and herself have three extra Kekkei Genkei, due to their mom who was half Kaguya half Tsukimori. Her snow-white hair reached the middle of her back, her bangs -that are like Haku's, and are five inches shorter than- have red-hair things on them, that are parallel with her eyes -that if her hitae-ate was removed were iridescent lavender that can look sky blue or like her Aniki's- the Maro Mayu symbol and red under her eyes. Kagome was wearing a black fighting kimono top that ended three inches under her knees, black capris, -two thin silver chains wrapped around each ankle were above her black shinobi sandals-, and black gloves on her hands -if her bell sleeves ever showed her hands- that made her skin whiter than her hair. She and her Aniki, Kimimaro -who was also their sensei by coincidence- were the last of their clan due to their clan attempting a coup de 'tau on Kirigakure, while she had Tori no Shichibi (The Seven-Tailed Bird) in her, and made her more liked -due to the beauty of some species of birds.

The trios sensei -who wasn't there- was Kimimaro Kaguya, and older brother of Kagome Kaguya and his hitae-ate around his neck. He, too, has three extra Kekkei Genkei; and would be dying from a sickness had his imouto not have the powers of a miko that she shared with him due to a blood bond, that gave them a special bond that's somewhat hard to find in siblings -the understanding without the need of words. Kimimaro had white hair -that he kept long due to Kagome- (1), the Maro Mayu symbol, red under his green eyes, wore a lavender fighting haori that ended an inch or two below his knees and black pants that ended mid-calf, were his lower calves were wrapped in bandages, black shinobi sandals, with a grayish-purple -or is it blue- Jounin vest. Though as young as he is, he's one of the strongest Jounin. No bragging included.

One of the three was a Doujutsu; the whites of the eyes go black, the iris gold, the seven tomoe -that in the right eye face left and vise versa for the left eye- blood red, and the ring around the eyes a darker hade of red(2). It was similar to the Sharingan, but worse -though it could cause a world like the Tsukiyomi and black flame like the Amaterasu- and could enter around the brain and should the victim move, a thousand needles of pain would shoot through out the body and could cause death if weak of the heart or sensitive of pain -it causes blindness in the user if used too many times. The second was the control over the elements -Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Thunder, Air, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Earth-, and the user could fuse with the element(s) being used. The third was both Necromancy/use of ghosts. Necromancy allows the user to resurrect Undead Minions and Bone Fiends (3) with the use of Blood Spells, Curses, Death Spells, and Hexes; and can solidify ghost and control them as weapons -but their mother never showed signs of having the Tsukimori Kekkei Genkei.

And as Sasuke looked at their headbands, he found that the three were from The Village Hidden In The Mist. Also, their physical appearance; nothing more.

-------

_Kagome's POV_

She reached a hand out for Inuyasha to take, only for him to brush it away and stand on his own, brushing off stray dirt. _Okay…? Rude much isn't he. Damn ignorant and arrogant Inutaisho,_ with that thought, Kagome turned to the fallen Uchiha and offered a hand to him, which he took begrudgingly.

"Sorry for Inuyasha bumping into you. He jumped down in front of you, which caused you two to crash into each other," explained Kagome who received a nod the Uchiha. Then, something dawned on the female Kaguya, "we never gave you our names. The one with black hair in a braid and blue eyes is Bankotsu Raijuu, the one you crashed in to is Inuyasha Inutaisho, our sensei -who isn't here- is Kimimaro Kaguya, and I am Kagome Kaguya." Sasuke gave the trio and a nod, and replied, "Sasuke Uchiha," before walking around them to get to Team 7's meeting place.

-------

_Normal POV_

"Might as well find Kimimaro-sensei," said Bankotsu, who received two nods and walked the way Sasuke walked. The trio walked passed the bridge and along the riverbank -getting stares in the process by Team 7- and looked under the bridge. And sure enough, Kimimaro was under the bridge for god knows what reasons. Apparently, his headband untied itself and fell into the water from the bridge. Sweat dropping, Kagome jumped down onto the water and walked over to her Aniki.

Kimimaro found his hitae-ate but didn't want to get wet, because it's a hassle getting dry. Now, if the two were to look up, they would be looking into the confused eyes of Team 7 -who are on the bridge. _Why doesn't Aniki control the water and have it bring up his headband. Might as well do it for him,_ with those thoughts, Kagome placed her hand on the waters surface and sure enough, a hand-like thing came out holding the hitae-ate. The elder Kaguya took his headband from the hand -which dissolved back into water- and the younger Kaguya stood up. The pair waked over to the riverbank and stopped when they reached their team.

"Why'd you have the wench," Inuyasha pointed to Kagome, "do it for ya, lazy ass?" he didn't get an answer from Kimimaro, but from Kagome.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." came from the younger Kaguya, which caused Inuyasha to drag into the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha were 'enemies' in the Academy and Kaede -a grandmother figure to Kagome- placed a subduing necklace on him -seeing how Kaede was a descendent of a priestess, though her powers are faint. It amused Bankotsu to no end, as well as Kimimaro. Looking over, the older Kaguya finally noticed Team 7 looking a them strangely.

-------

_Sasuke's POV_

The younger of the only two living Uchihas, watched as this Kagome said 'sit' and caused this Inuyasha to crash into the ground. _How'd she do that!_ Sasuke felt his eyes widening fractionally when he received no answer. Did she have some sort of magical powers, besides chakra, that no one knew -or was it something else? Sasuke's hands tightened and began to shake with suppressed anger at the lack of answers. He didn't notice Sakura looking at him.

-------

_Sakura's POV_

_Oh, Sasuke-kun. What's wrong? What's the matter? Is it that white haired girl our age that's making you angry? _thought Sakura -who looked over at Kagome from the corner of her eyes, _**She'll pay for making Sasuke-kun angry! Cha!**_ that was Inner Sakura. The pink haired girl turned her attention to the Kiri Genin in question, why were they here anyway? The kunoichi decided that all were acceptable -if they got along with 'Sasuke-kun', except the shiori-haired girl. Naruto, she could care less about, he could be friends with the girl for all Sakura cared. Naruto was dead-last and would always be dead-last in Haruno's eyes.

-------

_Normal POV_

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Who are you? What are you doing in Konohagakure?" Naruto caught the attention of the Kiri Genin team ad asked them questions.

"Bankotsu Raijuu," a finger pointed to a boy with black hair and blue eyes, "Inuyasha Inutaisho," it pointed to another boy with silver hair and gold eyes with dog ears, "Kimimaro Kaguya-sensei," an older boy with snow-colored hair and grass eyes with a Maro Mayu symbol and red under the eyes, "and I'm Kagome Kaguya." a girl also with snow hair and a black-clothed hitae-ate around her eyes. Naruto's eyes brightened with the information on a new team and potential friends. Maybe they wont hate him, but there was a doubt with this Inuyasha person -he reminded hi of Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Wonder where Kakashi-sensei is anyway.

---------------------------

M.S.: Here's the prologue! I'm curious at the reviews. Hope you like it. R&R!

---

(1) Kagome would brush it and play with it, so Kimimaro kept it long.

(2) http(colon)/i85(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/k58/IridescentAngelOfDeath666/ExtraKekkeiGenkei(dot)jpg

(3) I don't own this, it's from my game Guild Wars Factions.


	2. Training and Arrangements

M.S.: Here's chapter 2! I was listening to Disturbed's Down With The Sickness (live). Sorry for the Summary, it was supposed to say, 'SasukeKagome'. I'll change the ages when the characters age. Before the Chuunin Exams.

Disclaimer: Look At First Chapter

_Ages - Look At The First Chapter_

**Training and Arrangements**

This happened to be the time Kakashi made his appearance. Kimimaro looked up at the broom haired sensei who was eleven years older than him. The older sensei just took out Icha Icha Paradise, while Kagome took out Icha Icha Yaoi/Yuri Paradise only to decide to put it away. His imouto had the weirdest fascinations, sometimes. Looking over slightly, he noticed the raven haired boy imouto's age looking angry, confused and perplexed.

-------

_Kimimaro's POV _

The poor boy's arms were shaking, at least the blonde haired blue eyed boy looked happy. The older Kaguya was unsure of Pinky, she looked bashful with the perplexed boy, dislikes the blonde, angry at her sensei, and dislikes his imouto. It was too much work to figure out the team, there were too many kids. When Blondie asked the question, he was curious and cautious, despite his cheerful façade. Turning to his team, Kimimaro looked them over.

There was his imouto, though a prodigy -as was himself, was occasionally called 'stupid' by Inuyasha. Kagome and himself never really use their Kekkei Genkei, unless necessary. Inuyasha, he was a block-headed, ignorant Inutaisho; going out with Kikyo Nimada. Bankotsu bickers with Inuyasha every so once in a while, but the arguments are long. Kimimaro couldn't help but wonder why he received Inuyasha and Bankotsu on the same team.

-------

_Normal POV _

"I'm assuming your the Kiri Genin Team that the Mizukage had come over here for a peace treaty?" that was Kakashi.

"Peace treaty, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was curious on the peace treaty.

"Yes. Should Konoha go to war, Kiri would assist us. They send an ANBU, or Genin team to train with Konoha Genin or ANBU." it satisfied the Kyuubi vessel, and he felt it was an opportunity to make friends with at least one of the Kiri Genin.

"That's correct." this came from the older Kaguya.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Can they train with us? Onegai!" Naruto really wanted to make friends with maybe Kagome.

_Where does the kid get all of his energy? _a sweat drop was on the back of Kimimaro and Kakashi's heads.

"Can we Aniki? It will help us with training and get to know Konoha shinobi." Kimimaro sighed and nodded his head, wondering how he couldn't say no to his imouto, and noticing a smile appear on Blondie's tanned-face.

"Then it's settled. I'll inform the Hokage of your being here. It'll only take a minute or two. Now, go to the training area and bring the Kiri team with you." with that, Kakashi left in a plume of smoke and disappeared. That was when Sasuke registered that Kakashi came and gone.

"Oi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage. Remember it!" this was followed by a hit to the head and a laugh from Inuyasha who was scolded by Kagome for laughing at a person's dream.

"Itai!" Naruto had to rub the back of his head before continuing, "this is Sakura Haruno. … And Sasuke-teme." that received another hit to the head.

"Naruto! It's Sasuke Uchiha, not 'Sasuke-teme'!" Sakura was angry at the insult to Sasuke from Naruto. Sasuke didn't agree with the pink-haired kunoichi, instead looked over at the Kiri Genin and Jounin. The most interesting was the two snow-haired ones -i.e. Kagome and Kimimaro Kaguya.

"Come on! Let's get to the training grounds!" Naruto started off, with his two teammates and the Kiri Genin following. They reached the training grounds within five to seven minutes. Naruto talked to Kagome on the way there. The talked about dreams and such, and anything else they could talk about. Kimimaro was in the back, Bankotsu next to Sasuke -the two in a compatible silence and Inuyasha next to Sakura -who was happy that Kagome wasn't next to Sasuke, yet angry at not walking next to him.

"Yeah, we train with our chakra. Climbing trees with no hands! I made it to the top, too!" Naruto explained/slightly bragged, but in a cute way, "I'm going to train that first, seeing how it was a month or two since I did train that way anyway. Perhaps you could train with me!" this was followed with an agreement by Kagome. How could she deny Naruto when he asked her, it would be slightly rude to her. Unknowingly, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, _why the hell should I care? She's probably just another fan girl as it is. _Inuyasha heard Kagome agree and get a gleam in his eye, sure he was dating Kikyo, but Kagome was on his team, _HIS_ team! He wouldn't allow some kid to take something of his.

In the training area, Naruto grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her to a couple of trees to train with, leaving the others to do what they want. The others practiced sparring -in Bankotsu and Inuyasha's case, Sakura watched Sasuke -who was training with kunai, shuriken, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu- before being told by Kimimaro -who was sitting under a tree- to do training, not ogling. Huffing, she went over to Naruto and Kagome who were currently a bit more than half way up their respectful tree. Sasuke was glad, no crazed fan girl ogling at him as he trained, it was absolutely annoying. Bankotsu had to keep Inuyasha from bothering Kagome and Naruto, because of simple jealousy.

Kimimaro looked at Kakashi as he appeared next to him under the tree. Only, Kimimaro was sitting, while Kakashi stood and read his book.

"The Hokage decided that it would best for a mission tomorrow." came from the scarecrow Jounin. Kimimaro nodded, his team and himself were here for a peace treaty and had to listen to the Hokage as he would the Mizukage. The training lasted a few hours before it was over and Kakashi told Kimimaro about his team.

"Seeing how all of you are tired, why don't Kagome, Inuyasha and Bankotsu stay with someone from my team? It'll be easier than Kimimaro and his team finding a place." Kakashi had a smile on his, though it was hidden by his mask, and his visible eye arched to compliment his smile. He looked over at Kimimaro, with help on who goes with who.

"Inuyasha with Naruto, Bankotsu with Sakura, and Kagome with Sasuke." that was the reply.

"Oh? Why that?" Kakashi Hatake was curious, and curiosity killed the cat.

"Naruto like ramen and so does Inuyasha, Bankotsu needs slight help with dispelling Genjutsu, and I don't know why I put imouto with Sasuke." it came with a shrug at the end.

--------------

_With Kagome And Sasuke_

_How did Aniki choose to put me with Sasuke. Sure he's pleasant to look at, but I'd rather be with Naruto-kun._ bumping into said Uchiha's back brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"We're here." short and blunt. _This Sasuke person reminds me of Sesshoumaru. The two are cold as ice and quiet, maybe even at the same level, _Kagome shrugged and followed Sasuke in to his home, it was a large, empty, mansion.

"I'll bring a futon into my room, so you won't get lost." no room for arguments. _Geez, can he get anymore colder?_ Kagome mentally shrugged and followed the younger Uchiha to his room.

--------------

_With Naruto And Inuyasha_

Naruto and Inuyasha had a glaring contest on the way to Naruto's apartment.

"First rule; no eating my ramen, get your own." is wasn't just a rule, it was a warning from Naruto to Inuyasha.

"You can't tell me what to do." it was from Inuyasha. _Why couldn't Kagome-chan be with me, instead of this person?_ the pair soon reached Naruto's apartment. It was surprisingly clean, not really any clothes on the floor and such.

--------------

_With Bankotsu And Sakura_

"First rule; knock before going into a room or the bathroom. Second rule; be respectful. Third rule; listen to what _I _say." _**Cha! It's bad enough that Kagome is with Sasuke!**_Sakura and Inner Sakura said. Already Bankotsu wasn't obeying a rule. He didn't hear a word the kunoichi just said at all. If the Banryuu-user was paying attention, he would've been amused at Sakura trying to tell him what to do. Wasn't he the guest, not her?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.S.: Sorry it's shorter. I tried my best. Hope you like! I'm working on a sequel to my story _Truly Like Poison_. So if update may seem slow, I have a good amount of homework and I'm going as fast as I can and I might have Writer's Block. R&R!


	3. The Child I Have Become

M.S.: Here's chapter 2! I'm having a bit of Writer's Block on my other stories. Gomen ne if I don't update them as fast as you may like. I was listening to Three Days Grace's Pain. I have no clue on why I named the chapter what I named it. Gomen nasai.

Disclaimer: Look at First Chapter

_Ages: Look At Disclaimer_

**The Child I Have Become**

The night passed uneventfully. Except for the fact Naruto had to hide his ramen from Inuyasha, by somehow putting it under his bed and in any closet. Luckily, his ramen wasn't eaten by the younger Inutaisho. Bankotsu had to sleep on the couch in the Haruno living room, his Banryuu leaning against the wall. Sasuke woke up out of his bed and on the futon he let Kagome sleep on, with her in his arms.

With getting ready, all six Genin met at Team 7's meeting spot on the bridge. Sasuke was more quiet than usual, but Naruto and Sakura passed it off. More like Sakura and Inner Sakura were cursing Kagome for doing something to their Sasuke and Naruto was arguing with Sasuke. Kagome, Bankotsu and Inuyasha was watching this from the other side of the bridge. Kimimaro came and was waiting, with his team, for Kakashi with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Needless to say, the seven had to wait from an hour and a half to two hours. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were standing in place, probably asleep on their feet, while Kagome braided and unbraided Kimimaro's hair. Hearing a soft 'poof', signaled Kakashi's appearance.

"You're late!" it was Sakura and Naruto yelling in stereo and in unison.

"There was this old lady and, me being a gentleman, helped her across the road. We have missions to do. Kimimaro's team will be helping our team with them." came the excuse and if they were training or doing missions.

The eight left for where Konoha shinobi and kunoichi receive missions from the Hokage. When they got there, the Hokage was puffing his pipe and looked over the missions,

"Baby-sitting, mowing a 5 acre lawn, de-weeding a garden, planting vegetables…"

"No! A real mission like the one to the Land of Waves!" Naruto interrupted, not liking the choices. A small quirk of the lips came and went on the Hokage's lips,

"Fine. Check up on Tazuna and see how the Land of Waves is. It's a C-Ranked mission." That got Naruto cheering.

Kimimaro and his team already had their packs packed and was waiting for Kakashi and his team to arrive. It was about half an hour before the four appeared. Before, Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome about Kakashi's team. He was in a jealousy fit about her around Naruto and Sasuke. She argued back that they were friends.

Inuyasha wouldn't stop glaring at Naruto and Sasuke, and they ignored him, but Naruto and the younger Inutaisho argued for a minute or two before stopping - i.e. Kagome and Sakura. The walk to the Land of Waves was tense between Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Inuyasha. Kagome -though they couldn't tell- looked between the four of them hoping they would be all right. After an hour or two, Kagome and Bankotsu grew bored with the silence, so Bankotsu talked to Naruto and Kagome with her Aniki; Sasuke, Sakura and Inuyasha stayed quiet. Kakashi looked to be oblivious reading Icha Icha Paradise, but he was scanning the surrounding area every so once in a while for enemies.

The mood started to lighten as Naruto talked about the previous mission to the Land of Waves and how it escalated from a C-Ranked to maybe an B-Ranked or A-Ranked mission.

"Zabuza was a disgrace when he tried to go against Kirigakure. And he used it with him to manipulate Haku to be his 'tool'." it was made by Bankotsu.

"Yeah. If Haku was raised by someone else, then I'd really be his friend!" Naruto easily agreed. Sasuke, Kagome, Kimimaro, Kakashi, Sakura and Inuyasha were listening in the background -though they might not have shown outwardly. It wasn't really news to Kimimaro, Kagome, Inuyasha and Bankotsu when Zabuza brought Haku with him out of Kirigakure after a coup de 'tau.

The eight soon reached the Great Naruto Bridge the master bridge builder Tazuna built when Kakashi and his team were there. Kagome ran up to talk to Naruto about the bridge,

"Oi, Naruto. Do you know what Tazuna named the bridge?" the younger, female Kaguya was curious after all.

"Hm?" he looked over at Kagome, "Uh, no I don't. I'll ask him when we get there!" by now, they walked under the arch way above the end of the bridge and were on it. There were travelers going to and coming from the Land of Waves. Bankotsu moved back next to his sensei.

Naruto looked back at the feel of a glare and a half, Inuyasha was full out glaring at him while Sasuke was just half glaring. Instead of arguing, Naruto turned back with mumbles of 'arrogant dog-people' and 'Uchiha-temes'. Kagome looked back curiously and noticed Inuyasha glaring, but not Sasuke, and sent Inuyasha a warning glare before turning back. You couldn't tell, unless you looked at eyebrows, then you could tell. S_eriously, what's Inuyasha's problem if I'm, around other people. _her eyebrows furrowed even more.

-------

_Sasuke's POV_

_Why the hell am I jealous if Kagome's with Naruto? She's just a girl!_ the younger Uchiha noticed the glare from Inuyasha to Naruto, by Kagome just walking next to Naruto, _so, Inuyasha doesn't like it when Kagome's with a person -that's a male- other than him or his team. _

"Would you stop glaring, Inuyasha? Why are you so jealous? You already have a girlfriend, anyway. Geez." it was from Bankotsu, who was behind Inuyasha, next to his sensei. _So Inuyasha wants more than one girl, huh? Lets play with his mind, then. Shall we? _a small smirk came over Sasuke's pale face at the idea. Inuyasha occasionally got on Sasuke's nerves, just being in the area. In his mind, Sasuke formulated the perfect plan to 'play with Inuyasha's mind'.

-------

_Kimimaro's POV _

Why did he get the feeling that one of Kakashi's subordinates were planning against one of his subordinates? It was either Naruto or Sasuke, though he didn't doubt Naruto, Kimimaro had the feeling it was Sasuke more than Naruto. He figured -since Bankotsu told Inuyasha to stop glaring and literally said to stop being jealous of other men- that the Uchiha would want to play with Inuyasha's mind. To Kimimaro, he figured that it would be amusing to watch Inuyasha get all frustrated for nothing. He usually found his subordinated amusing anyway, as it was.

-------

_Normal POV_

Sakura was busy trying to get courage to talk to Sasuke, but he seemed preoccupied at the moment. _Probably thinking about me! The bad-boy! _she brought her hands to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Oi." Sasuke paused to find the right words, "Kagome. You said your last name was Kaguya. Do you have a Kekkei Genkei of some sort?" okay this was way out of character for Sasuke. _**It's all Kagome's fault! Cha! **_Sakura stopped blushing and her hands fell to her sides as she glared at Kagome.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be boring if I told you it? You'll find out if there is a fight with enemy shinobi. If not, then I'll tell you at the end of the mission." Kagome was walking backwards now, Sasuke ignored the glare -courteous of the younger Inutaisho.

_So, my plan's working. Inuyasha does want more than one girl for himself. I'll have to take this a step further into my plan, _a smirk once again appeared as he walked until he was side-to-side with Kagome. The female Kaguya was still walking backwards, in between Naruto and Sasuke she was. The two teams were about half way on the bridge now, but the poor girl failed to notice some she was going to walk into. Naruto, being the good friend, grabbed Kagome to save her from a crash with a traveler then put her back down.

"Imouto, this is why people aren't made to walk backwards, unless you are a Hyuuga with the Byakugan activated." it was wise advice for his sister who nearly into a person.

Inuyasha's face was red with anger as the vision of Naruto grabbing Kagome out of the way played over and over in his mind. Kakashi looked up from his book and over at Kimimaro,

"Are you going to calm him down, or do you let him stay angry?" the older of the two Kaguyas looked over at Kakashi from the corner of his eyes, a smirk on his face. With that look, Bankotsu shook his head as Inuyasha collapsed into unconsciousness -by Kimimaro- and now was being dragged. The Genin of Kakashi's team looked back and found Inuyasha being dragged by Kagome's Aniki. They turned to a Iwa shinobi hold a kunai to Kagome's neck.

Sasuke cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. The two teams were ¾ths of the was on the bridge, closer to the Land of Waves. Kimimaro noticed a second shinobi behind him and managed to divert the kunai thrown, but it caught Sasuke in the right arm. Using the **Yanagi no Mai** (Dance of the Willow), Kimimaro quickly killed the ninja. Sasuke managed to get the kunai out, but fainted from the poison coating it -though he saw the Kekkei Genkei of the Kaguya Clan. By this time, Kagome's hitae-ate came off.

Looking down, the Iwa shinobi noticed a Doujutsu in his hostage's eyes. His body tensed before dropping the kunai and clutched his head, screaming. After a few moments, he was released and quickly left the two teams on the bridge with the body of his deceased teammate. Quickly tying her headband on, Kagome made her way to Sasuke's fainted form. Looking up she noticed her brother looking at her.

"You're going to suck to poison out." it came from Kimimaro.

"No! Why can't you?" this from Kagome.

"I would, but it would look wrong. And besides you have better experience with it. Do it to help Sasuke, would you?" apparently, this was going to do the trick on Kagome.

"Fine." Kagome caved, only for Sasuke's well-being and partly for her brother. Steeling herself, Kagome took the poison out of the wound on Sasuke's arm, she finished with in a few minutes.

Spitting the last of the poison out of her mouth, Kagome stood up, only to clean her mouth with water from a carotene Bankotsu handed her. Sakura watched, though she was angry, Kagome did do it to help Sasuke. Looking at herself, she came to the conclusion she wouldn't be able to do that, Kagome deserved respect. Kimimaro picked up Sasuke and put his on his back -after taking off his pack to carry by hand, while Kakashi held Inuyasha under his arm. Kagome put the carotene in her pack -seeing it was from there- and the remaining conscious ones of the two teams continued on.

It didn't take long to reach Tazuna's house, thanks to Kakashi and his team leading. It didn't talk long for introductions to go around to for them to get settled in. Sasuke and Inuyasha were -both- on futons to give them a nice place to rest for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Tazuna? What'd you name the bridge you built?" Naruto was as curious as a fox.

"The Great Naruto Bridge. You inspired my grandson, who inspired the village to help when Gatoh tried to attack with those samurai and such with him. If it weren't for you and your team, the bridge probably wouldn't be finished." Naruto developed a grin that only grew wider with each word of Tazuna's explanation.

Inari and Naruto spent their time catching up on what happened while the other was away -I.e. they were inseparable. Kagome braided Kimimaro's hair -though she had to keep putting that way due to the fact he kept undoing it-, checked up on Inuyasha and Sasuke -healing his wound with a fast healing ointment- before finding someway to help Tsunami with getting dinner ready. Sakura looked over every so once in a while to see if Sasuke was okay. Kakashi sat back and read Icha Icha Paradise -seemingly oblivious to everything else. Bankotsu was watching this, while polishing his Banryuu or his 'Baby' as he occasionally calls it.

Night came soon for the people in the household and with it came dinner. That went quick, with Tazuna saying how nice it was to have guests over for dinner. Kagome and Sakura helped with the dishes and saving some for Sasuke and Inuyasha. To make it easy Kakashi's team -minus Sasuke- stayed in a room, the same with Kimimaro's team -minus Inuyasha- so only two guest rooms were used. Though worried they were, all managed to fall asleep.

To wake first was Kagome, -who was still half asleep- muttered inaudible curses to Inuyasha for always waking them up before dawn. Stumbling slightly down the stairs, the female Kaguya blinked a few times, why did Sasuke look four years old? Rubbing her eyes, Kagome proved to herself that it was no hallucination. Looking over at Inuyasha, she figured Aniki hit him too hard, as usual when he does this to the Inutaisho. A sound brought her eyes back to Sasuke.

He rolled over onto his stomach, only to open his eyes the next. Looking up, his obsidian gaze caught Kagome's -uncovered- iridescent purple eyes. Getting up the best he could, Sasuke tried his best not to fall and he would've succeeded if not for the blanket. Luckily Kagome caught him, so he was saved from the impact with the hard, cold floor. The younger-than-he-was-supposed-to-be Uchiha smiled up to Kagome and snuggled into the warmth of her body heat.

That was when his stomach growled to be fed and filled with food, due to the fact it had nothing to digest. Sasuke's face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Kagome picked him up gently, and brought him to the kitchen. Setting him down on one of the chairs, the younger Kaguya took out the left over food and reheated it for the younger Uchiha. It didn't take long to reheat, thought it didn't taste as well as it had last night at dinner, it would have to do.

He happily ate it to satisfy his stomach's needs and his own. _His chakra must've clashed with the poison and to prevent any damage, his body reverted to that of a four year old. _it was a theory, Kagome didn't know all the facts to how it happen except the poison was barely still in his system. She ushered Sasuke to lay down, after he was done eating, so she could take a shower. He laid down on the futon for what seemed as an eternity, but was actually fifteen minutes, before the pretty lady appeared again (1). When she did, he shot up and hugged her the best he could.

That was when Kagome noticed is tee shirt -that was for a thirteen year old, not a four year old- was a little droopy on his shoulder and looked to be a dress. She noticed his shorts and boxers still on the futon -making her blush. Thinking quick, the female Kaguya grabbed his hitae-ate that he used to wear before the change to serve as a belt to hold up his white shorts and dark blue boxers. Sasuke put them on correctly, and looked down as they fell down when she wasn't holding them. He pulled them up again, she had to make sue his boxers were showing so Kagome knew they were being held up, and looped the cloth for the headband in the belt loops and tied it securely in the back -not too tight.

Now, Sasuke's old shorts served as pants -despite the bagginess- so he wouldn't be walking around in just his shirt with nothing under it. Sitting down Kagome decided to see something, and pointed to herself,

"Do you know my name?" a negative was her answer, "I'm Kagome. Kagome Kaguya." by now Sasuke was in her lap. He mimicked her and pointed to himself,

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." which made Kagome happy, at least he knew his name, and hugged him. In response, Sasuke returned the hug, thinking he made her happy by knowing his name. Looking over, the young Sharingan user noticed a boy with dog ears lying in the futon next to the one he was in.

Tugging on Kagome's sleeve, gaining her attention, he pointed to Inuyasha. She explained her team and his team -though she didn't he was a part of the team- to Sasuke. Cocking his head to the side after the explanation, he blinked before snuggling into Kagome's chest and started to doze off. Kagome, then noticed that the sun was just starting to rise, meaning her teammates were just starting to wake up -probably. Looking down at Sasuke, the Shikotsumyaku user noticed the light snore from him, indicating he fell back into dreamland.

The first -besides Kagome- to come down was Kakashi who looked between her and the four year old version of Sasuke. Giving her a look to explain later, he proceeded to the kitchen to sit on the floor that was raised off the main ground and opened Icha Icha Paradise. _How can he read that so early in the morning?_ Kagome shrugged it off, opting to not think about it. Not surprisingly, a few minutes later, Bankotsu nearly fell down the stairs, only to fall flat on his face front her and the younger-than-he-should-be Sasuke. Though he was more surprised to see a younger Sasuke than her wide awake, when she was usually grumping in the early mornings.

He went back up stairs to take a shower, and low and behold, her Aniki came down -he finished his shower before Bankotsu went upstairs- and looked calmly at her and Sasuke, before too, going to the kitchen. The fourth was Tsunami, who was tired enough not to notice her and Sasuke, well she would when she was wide awake. About ten minutes later, was Tazuna who stood there looking between her and Sasuke, causing Sakura to bump into his back. He moved to the kitchen, showing the pink-haired kunoichi why he stood there, and Sakura looked to be in semi-shock.

"How?" and her answer was a shrug, before she also went to the kitchen.

Bankotsu came down twenty minutes later and so did Inari, who was plain confused. Kagome offered him a shrug, before he moved to tell his mom. The female Kaguya looked down at the still slumbering Uchiha wondering how he was still asleep. Everyone must like the kitchen to got there when they wake up. When the sun was all the way above the hills -or ocean- in the distance, Naruto came down in his pajamas and sleeping cap.

He just kept walking into the kitchen -stretching all the way- and sat down at the table. A yawn behind him caused him to look back and see a four year old Sasuke snuggled up against Kagome. He blinked a few times,

"What the heck! Is that Sasuke?" sadly, his mini-yelling woke up Sasuke and he looked around, tears in the Uchiha's eyes. Kagome sighed, before wiping the unshed tears from his eyes.

"Gomen ne. It's just…" too bad Naruto couldn't hind the right words to say.

"It's all right Naruto. You didn't mean to." by this time Inuyasha woke up from his fist-induced sleep. Looking over he noticed Sasuke, and burst out laughing. To say the Uchiha was surprised would be an understatement, he had the occasional tear fall down his pale cheeks. Kagome hugged Sasuke to her and would scare Inuyasha with one sickeningly, sweet smile,

"Inuyasha…" he immediately stopped laughing and had fear on his face, "SIT!" he did a hard face-plant into the flooring and had to wait a few minutes for the subduing necklace to wear-off. The near-crying Sasuke watched this and couldn't help but start to laugh at Inuyasha.

The other occupants of the household didn't know Sasuke could laugh like this, and jumped slightly at the noise. The tears were long forgotten to the young Sharingan user as Inuyasha's face-plant was funny to him. His laughter dying down, Sasuke snuggled -once again- into Kagome's chest as his amusement died down. With his right hand, Itachi's otouto played with Kagome's hair. Sakura looked like she wanted to say something, but decided not to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.S.: Here's chapter 2! Hope you like. It may seem slightly rushed in a place or two, gomen ne. R&R!

-------

(1) Sasuke's mind has reverted to that of a four year old child.


	4. Bonds Broken, Bonds Formed

M.S.: For those who don't know the summary -due to it being cut off- here it is;

_**Summary: **__**She never pitied him, liked him for his looks, and such. All she ever wanted was someone to talk to, while he wanted someone who he could love and be loved back with no doubt. But what happens when Sasuke it turned back into a child and won't let anyone, but Kagome near him? Love, that's what!**_

Sorry if it confuses some people on why Sasuke suddenly became a child. I'm sorry if I can't update my other fanfics to your liking, but I'm trying to get over Writer's Block. There'll be some fluff between Kagome and Sasuke.

Disclaimer: You should know by now

_Kagome - 12, Sasuke - 4 (Temporarily), Kimimaro -15, Inuyasha - 13 ½, Bankotsu - 12, Sakura - 12, Naruto - 12_

**Bonds Broken, Bonds Formed**

Sasuke decided it would be nice if he brushed Kagome's hair and play with it. Unconsciously, in his mind, his twelve year old self watched all of this through his younger self's eyes. The way people interacted with him -and Kagome-, the way they stared, especially Inuyasha laughing at him. The unnoticed, older Sasuke grit his teeth, while his younger self was oblivious to him, and clung only to Kagome. Kagome was the only one caring for him, and her brother helped, but not as much as Kagome -but Sasuke would give Kimimaro credit anyway.

Kagome didn't argue when Sasuke brushed her hair, or played with it. If he wanted to, then the younger Kaguya would allow him to do it. Most were used to seeing Sasuke as a four year old -it being around one in the afternoon- but some weren't -I.e. Sakura and Inuyasha. Why did she want nothing to do with Inuyasha? _**He laughed at what's ours. He wants to get rid of Sasuke. **_Shichibi was back again, wanting nothing more than the death of the younger Inutaisho, she always whispered killing to Kagome whether awake or not.

Looking back, she noticed Sasuke draped on her back -though still on his knees- and had his arms wrapped around her stomach. He smiled up at her, a smile where his eyes closed and it reached his eyes, a smile that some one couldn't help but return -which she did, the same type of smile as well. Kimimaro-Aniki helped Kagome with what she needed and helped Sasuke as well -though Kagome braided his hair whenever he wasn't and Sasuke watched, only for him to take it out. The younger-than-usual Sharingan user stood up and hugged Kagome around her neck -igniting a smile from said person being hugged- and buried his face in her snowy locks, that had a nice smell -Sasuke couldn't help but notice. He then unwound himself and plopped down in her lap, basically showering her with affection, and traced the symbol on her headband unconsciously.

"Why are you pampering the runt? He's a nuisance to you and the team." Inuyasha was the ever so jealous one -jealous that his teammate's attention was on the Uchiha brat. Instead of 'sitting' Inuyasha, Kagome held onto Sasuke, walked over to Inuyasha and hit him hard across the face with her left hand, enough to have his face whip to the side -left side. Everyone else occupying the house -and were present- stared at the scene; Kagome was holding Sasuke with her right hand, Inuyasha's head to the side -a hand print on his cheek-, and the younger Kaguya's left hand was above her shoulder -indicating her previous actions. Kimimaro held a look akin to surprise, _so the Seven-Tailed Bird wants the last stand, eh? Imouto will have to be careful with her temper, especially around Inuyasha_. He watched as said-imouto sat back down, a good few feet from Inuyasha, her back towards him, and Sasuke in her lap.

Sasuke looked over at Inuyasha, who was still in the same position as when he was hit by Kagome. Though he looked like was about to explode with anger, as his face slowly became red then purple and a purple streak on each cheek -his eyes were covered by his bangs, hidden from view. A chill ran through the younger Sharingan user, as Kagome tightened her hold on Sasuke, as if protecting him from the fear running up and down his spine continuously. Kagome could tell her Aniki moved over to Inuyasha, trying to talk to him -to no avail-, and was forced to restrain the half-Inutaisho as he made a move to attack her and Sasuke. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and a struggling Kimimaro, a motion for him to let go of the struggling Inutaisho,

"Inuyasha…sit boy." it sent him crashing into the ground, easily knocking him out.

When Kagome's headband slipped off of her right eye, it wasn't the normal iridescent purple, but a blood red with a darker black slit pupil -Shichibi no Tori- that was wide and nearly covered her iris -once in a while dilating to a small slit. Her eyes reverted back when Sasuke started tracing the design on her headband again, as she was putting it back where it was. His head was on Kagome's right shoulder, oblivious to some people staring, his left hand was curled under his chin, while his right one does the tracing of the design on the headband. Tazuna stood up and sighed,

"I'm getting supplies for dinner. Any one want to come?" he noticed Kagome waving her arm,

"Oh! Sasuke and I'll come! Please?" _Maybe her getting out of the house will help,_ it was an after thought by Tazuna.

Tazuna got ready, while Kagome and Sasuke already were ready -though Sasuke didn't want to dirty his feet and couldn't wear his ninja sandals. The trio left -Sasuke on Kagome's back, not wanting to injure his feet on anything. The Land Of Waves was doing better since the bridge was built by Tazuna. Travelers from other countries were there, buying, selling and such with the people here. There were some conversations between people on the street.

Kagome looked around -though her hitae-ate was like a blindfold- she could tell there were children playing and the occasional laughter from adults conversing. She could feel Sasuke's cheek on her left shoulder, his hand was twirling a piece of hair, his other hand holding onto her same shoulder as his cheek. Tazuna looked over at the duo and noticed a blush on Sasuke's -the one with an attitude problem as he called him before when he first met the Genin team- cheeks as he occasionally looked up at Kagome. Kagome stopped, only for Sasuke to grin and hug Kagome round her shoulders. It got a grin from the younger Kaguya.

Inner Sasuke -or twelve year old Sasuke- was watching this, he could feel his heart flutter very slightly. Was Kagome starting to melt his heart? It seemed that way, she was loyal, polite, kind, caring, generous, the list went on. Inner Sasuke's eyes widened, before he shook his head, he needed to kill Itachi before he could restore his clan. His eyebrow twitched as he felt he just admitted he like Kagome -in a way he did, though.

Kagome carried two bags and Tazuna had two bags, by the time they got back to his house. Four year old Sasuke was dozing, Kagome's left shoulder was his pillow. Inuyasha was awake, and keeping his distance -a good idea on his part. The groceries were put away and Kagome set up a small futon, for Sasuke to sleep on, until supper. That was when Sakura came up to Kagome, a nervous smile on her face.

"How's Sasuke been while you were getting groceries?" it was an innocent question, she had to admit, she was getting over Sasuke.

The question ignited a smile on Kagome's face, "wonderful," it satisfied Sakura, and she went back to the kitchen. The female Kaguya looked down, Sasuke latched onto her sleeve. He was smiling in his sleep, rubbing his cheek against her hand. Guess she was stuck there -though Shichibi wasn't complaining.

An hour passed uneventfully, Sakura came over to Kagome and talked to her once in a while during the hour. Naruto sat next to Kagome, having nothing else to do, and Bankotsu polished his Banryuu. Inuyasha was in the kitchen, thinking of a way to get Sasuke and Kagome separate and get rid of Sasuke while getting Kagome to fall in love with him. _Kagome is mine! The Uchiha should stay away if he knows what's good for him,_ sadly Sasuke was a four year old and wouldn't listen to Inuyasha. He looked over, noticing that said-Uchiha was waking up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.S.: Here's chapter 3! Sorry for not updating as fast. R&R.


	5. Shichibi's Anger, Kagome's Restraint

M.S.: Here's another chapter. The only time I can work on them is either for an hour at night or in the morning. Here are two reasons why. A: I was techie for drama and didn't leave school until six something at night. B: I have Writer's Block/Too much homework (sometimes). TT How do you make an OC, without making him/her a Mary Sue? That's why I deleted my other story (Saskura Distortion). I was listening to Three Days Grace's Pain.

Disclaimer: (Same)

_Ages - (Same)_

**Shichibi's Anger, Kagome's Restraint**

The young Uchiha used his fist to rub any remaining sleep from his eyes. Sasuke was still half-asleep, and decided to crawl over to Kagome, but she was being talked to by Inuyasha. They were having an argument, Inuyasha was pushing Shichibi's buttons, wearing down Kagome's restraint. You see, Shichibi may be a bird, but she hates obnoxious, over-jealous, dogs; but she can tolerate Sesshoumaru, despite his cold demeanor. Kagome turned her head to her lap -from the fact she is sitting down- and saw the four-year-old Uchiha there curled up in a ball, getting more sleep.

Sakura watched this with a growing smile, Sasuke and Kagome made the perfect couple. _Now, how to get Ino-pig o stop liking Sasuke-kun and like someone else,_ Sakura put a hand on her chin at the thought. Ino was so stubborn, she probably won't listen to her. _**She's not going to ruin Sasuke and Kagome's relationship! She'll have to get through me first! Cha! **_Inner Sakura was seething on the idea of Ino not listening to Sakura.

"How are we going to get Ino-pig away from Sasuke and not attracted to him? Do you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat by her now, wondering the same thing she was.

"I'm still thinking of that. Why don't you go talk to Kagome and get her attention off Inuyasha, she seems…pissed…at him now," Naruto nodded at the suggestion to take to Kagome. He interrupted Inuyasha in mid-speech and started a conversation with Kagome, Inuyasha having steam coming out of his ears. The half-Inutaisho's face grew red in anger, close to losing his self-control. Sakura watched as Kagome stopped mid-sentence as she said 'sit' to Inuyasha, who in return did a face-plant in the ground. She still was worried for the younger Kaguya with Inuyasha around her.

Naruto finished his conversation with Kagome and was now talking with Inari. The duo looked over at Inuyasha, who had gone into the kitchen, grumbling about PMSing wenches who care too much for little runts. Kimimaro watched his imouto, Shichibi was starting to take over and make Kagome watch from her subconscious. Despite her eyes weren't seen, there were becoming a blood red color with a slitted pupil. Kagome picked Sasuke up and held him, so his head was on her left shoulder.

Her nails became sharper and longer, held Sasuke -as deadly as they were- without hurting him. The four-year-old merely smiled and snuggled into her body heat. Dark rings accented her eyes (like Gaara's) only they were a bit larger and pointed at the ends -one end pointing down her nose and the other pointing to her temples- and her lips were darkening to be the color of a bird's beak. The tell-tale signs of Shichibi surfacing were becoming very apparent, quickly, and this sent warning bells off in Kimimaro and Kakashi's head. Either Inuyasha was going to die, or Kagome could go for a walk; those were the only options.

Kimimaro got up and walked over to Kagome/Shichibi, "Why don't you go for a walk with Sasuke? It'll give you time to clear your head." Shichibi was thinking differently, _**time to plan the ignorant half-Inutaisho's demise.**_ Despite the fact it was becoming evening, she put Sasuke on her back and got up. The first time she got out of the house, she was fine; but now Shichibi was surfacing and bloodthirsty. The door shut quietly and a silence followed after it, not one really spoke.

Kimimaro's eyes were still on the door, he was worried the Shichibi wouldn't go back into Kagome's subconscious. "This is all your fault Inuyasha. If you weren't such an asshole, Shichibi wouldn't be out and bloodthirsty," Bankotsu was surveying as a plaintiff, blaming Inuyasha. "Don't blame me! If we hadn't gone to Konoha, none of this would be my fault!" Inuyasha was trying to plead innocent as the defendant. "The Mizukage wanted to show that Kiri and Konoha were still allies, so no one is at fault," Kimimaro wasn't taking sides and not blaming anyone though he knew it was Inuyasha's fault. Everyone else in the house were the overseers of the trial in the court.

-------

_With Kagome/Shichibi and Sasuke_

Shichibi walked to the forest on the island with Sasuke still dozing on her back. She deemed it safe when she found a good place to rest. The demon vessel set Sasuke down and took off her haori to cover him. Kagome -more like Shichibi- had a black tank top on under it with fish-net glove on her hands that went to her biceps. The cold was nothing new to Shichibi, she did live in a cold climate until she was killed and sealed into Kagome.

Her hands did a jutsu that created a barrier around Sasuke, so she could go hunting. The barrier created heat to keep the occupants in I warm and unaware of where they are. Shichibi had no intention of going back to Tazuna's house so long as Inuyasha was there. She left to find a rabbit or something to cook for her and Sasuke, keeping her senses open for any enemy auras. It didn't take long to come across a rabbit, oblivious to its predator.

All it took was a swipe across the neck to kill it. Shichibi held it by its ears as she returned to where Sasuke was, picking up some wood for a fire along the way. Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully when she returned. The demon vessel set the rabbit down and started a fire. It wasn't big, but enough to cook the rabbit.

Speaking of the rabbit, the Seven-tailed Bird skinned it with her claws, preparing it. Shichibi split it in half, and speared each half with two spare sticks. The twigs dug into the ground, for the rabbit to cook. Soon, the smell of cooking rabbit filled the air in the barrier Shichibi had yet to take down. Her eyes darted over to Sasuke as his nosed twitched with the new smell in the air, and she heard his small stomach grumble for food.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to wake up and realize he was outside in the forest. He looked over to Kagome, and then realized her was covered with her haori. A blush spread over Sasuke's face as he saw her in her tank top. The four-year-old spotted two pieces of rabbit that were cooking and it looked like they needed to be turned over. Sasuke got up, still wearing Kagome's haori and turned one piece the best he could, only for bigger hands to cover his and help him with it.

Sasuke watched as Kagome -he doesn't realize it's Shichibi- turned to other piece of rabbit. He went back over to the tree and watched as the fire danced a dance that it only knew, blushing more when Shichibi sat next to him. Obsidian eyes looked over at Kagome every now and then, debating whether to talk to her or not. The young Uchiha took a few breaths and open his mouth, only for him to close it as his confidence went down. Sasuke wanted to talk to her, but when he goes to talk to her, his confidence goes down.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Sasuke's blush became a tomato red, he had no choice, but to talk. "N-no. B-but, I'm c-curious, why are w-we outside?" he blushed even more at his small stuttering. Sasuke's face was practically red when Kagome's hand was playing with his hair, "Inuyasha was bothering me and I didn't want him to harm you in anyway. Aniki proposed for me to go for a walk, so I took you with me." The answer made sense to Sasuke and he nodded in acceptance, knowing Kagome knew he nodded. He leaned against Kagome, his head under her left arm.

He pointed at the fire, the two pieces of rabbit were thoroughly cooked and ready to eat. Shichibi nodded and retrieved the two pieces; one for Sasuke, the other for her. The two ate in silence, both in their own thoughts. _**Finally, we're alone with Sasuke. Now to plan Inuyasha's death, **_Shichibi mentally smirked. _We can't kill Inuyasha, he's my friend! _Kagome argued with Shichibi.

_**He's threatening our Sasuke! It's decided for me to kill him!**_Shichibi wasn't ready to give up. _No! Inuyasha may be ignorant, but he wouldn't threaten Sasuke, _Kagome tried to reason, though she herself knew Inuyasha was a threat. Sasuke was looking over at Kagome, while the two ate, his blush decreased, yet a small one still there. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach in a flurry, it was hard to concentrate on eating. _She's doing this all for me,_ the though brought a bigger blush and more butterflies, no one could be better than her; and not once did he notice her right hand covered in blood.

About ten minutes passed, when Sasuke realized that he was done with eating and quite tired. He found that Kagome -Shichibi was done as well and had thrown her sticks in the fire. The four-year-old found that he could poke the fire, but decided not to and, too, threw his sticks into the fire. He took Kagome's haori and curled up next to her, covered with the haori. His full, content stomach allowed Sasuke to fall asleep with in a few minutes.

Shichibi watched the younger-than-normal Uchiha from the side of her eye, after she took off her hitai-ate. He depended on _her_, wanting to be near _her_ and no one else. Protectiveness wound its way into Shichibi's heart and mind, no one would hurt what is hers! The Seven-tailed Bird's pupils dilated into small slits. Shichibi didn't dare try to recreate her true form, it would destroy Kagome's body and wouldn't be able to go back to being herself.

The moon had risen by now and it's light illuminated the forest in a soft blue glow. It made Shichibi's eyes a dark violet, darker than Kagome's natural eye color. Stretching her senses, and finding no danger, only the wildlife; Shichibi allowed her body to go into a semi-conscious state. She was asleep, yet could still tell what was going on around her; to protect Sasuke from danger. _No one would dare harm what is mine, _was a coherent thought before she went into a semi-sleeping state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.S.: Sorry for not updating! Here's the chapter. I'm still updating Love of The Eyes, so a chapter should be up shortly, mostly likely up by tomorrow. My mind went into the gutter during the forest part of the chapter. XD I was like 'What the hell? Sasuke's temporarily four and Kagome's twelve; an eight year difference!' but my mind didn't listen and it continued to go into the gutter while I was writing this. R&R!


	6. Where The Loyalty Lies

C.Y-K.: Here is chapter 5! I was listening to Within Temptation's Forsaken. Going to mainly focus on Kagome and Sasuke. Next chapter will go back to Tazuna's house.

Disclaimer: (same) It would be different if I did own it, but I don't.

_Ages – (same) _

**Where The Loyalty Lies **

The sun started to peek over the eastern horizon, its rays hitting Shichibi's eyelids. She looked over at Sasuke, he was content in sleep. He wrinkled his nose, and mumbled something incoherent to no one in particular. A smirk graced her lips, before the Jinchuriki stood up –mindful of the chibi- and went to look for a stream to wash up in. Kagome could do nothing but watch from her subconscious and make the occasional comment.

Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke looked around a black room, nothing was there, not even light. It was as if he was in a black hole, and the heat was sucked right out of it. His features were hidden before he saw a four-year-old version of himself, wrapped in Kagome's haori. The black place was seemingly lightening with the appearance of his younger self. A ghost of a smile graced his lips before disappearing.

Wide, innocent onyx eyes opened and met his older, schooled eyes in a staring match. Both Sasukes backed down, the four-year-old's eyes widened, and he hide his head under the haori with the rest of his body. The twelve-year-old walked over to his younger self, no sense in scaring him mentally. '_I'm scarred enough as it is anyway from Itachi,' _thought the older of the two. He kneeled down and gently rested his hand on the younger one's left shoulder, earning a wide, obsidian eye looking at him.

The older Sasuke didn't say anything, it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just he couldn't think of anything. The chibi poked his head back out, and the hand left his shoulder. Mini-Sasuke sat up, though he kept the haori up at his chest as a girl might when being rudely awaken. '_So innocent, I forgot what it was like to be like that,'_ thought the older of the two, he was forced to live by himself at the age of eight, and was scarred mentally.

"Who are you?" an innocent question made itself known. The twelve-year-old merely shook his head, '_you'll learn later_'. He stood up and walked back a few paces from his younger self, disappearing into the surrounding darkness. The chibi was going to shout something, but his vocal chords refused to work. He rested his free hand on his throat, '_why can't I talk? I don't get it.' _

His wide eyes widened as the darkness disappeared and he was in a field with scattered feathers here and there. A few narcissus flowers were here and there, looking down at the white feathers that were stained with red. Mini-Sasuke wrinkled his nose and grumbled to himself, before putting on the haori and going to the closest flower. The red seemed to be splashed onto the feather, unintentionally. A shadow darkened his view on the flower and red substance.

Shocked onyx met blood red, a girl –no woman- was bent next to him. What really caught his gaze wasn't the black around her eyes, dark-beak-like colored lips, or the feathered ears; but the red substance that was on the wings upon her back. The white was stained similar to the ones scattered on the ground in the field. Her seven single-feathered tails –that curled upward at the ends- were barely stained, maybe a drop or two. Realization dawned on the four-year-old, her white hair made her look similar to Kagome-chan!

"You look like Kagome-chan…" a whisper escaped his lips unwontedly. A deep blush stained his upper cheeks and he closed his eyes with his hands clamped over his mouth. The chibi didn't notice the slight smile on the woman's lips, she knew what he meant. Her wings ruffled themselves as birds normally do, she was becoming sleepy. Mini-Sasuke finally opened his right eye hesitantly to look at the bird-angel woman.

"I know I do. Shichibi no Tori is who I am," introduced the woman to Sasuke. The four-year-old opened both eyes, his blush disappeared, and unclamped his mouth; Shichibi no Tori? One of her tails moved a bit, repositioning itself into a better one. Sasuke looked at the feather on the ground, before picking it up. He held it up to her, only to get a shake of the head.

"Keep it. Show it to…Kagome-chan, as you put it," requested Shichibi. Sasuke blushed at the poke to his liking for the female Kaguya. She merely chuckled before standing up and walking away. The young Sharingan user stood as well, watching her. That is, before he woke up.

End Sasuke's Dream

Innocent eyes opened to find a white red stained feather in his left hand. Sasuke looked up and noticed Kagome coming back, her hair damp from where she bathed in a stream near by. He noticed her headband was tied around her eyes again, it it's usual spot, before holding up the feather to her. Shichibi grinned inwardly, he had her feather, she was going to talk with him more, but she's tired from keeping the barrier up. Kagome felt the feather, making a mental note to talk with Shichibi about this.

The four-year-old put it in Kagome's hair on the left side, it being held there by her hitae-ate. Her iridescent purple eyes softened and a smile came to her lips, he was sweet. The female Kaguya hugged him, with him wrapping his arms around her shoulders, showing his happiness. Kagome picked him up, her arms around his legs. The four-year-old thought about his dream, "there was a person that looked like me in my dream, only…he was older."

"Really? Do you know how he acted?" questioned Kagome; she knew that the four-year-old met his older self. Mini-Sasuke shook his head, '_I wish I did. He seemed troubled, though_'. The Jinchuriki walked in the direction she came from to have Sasuke take a bath. The walk was silent, only the wind blowing and rustling the leaves. A bit of mist was near the ground, but not as much as there would be if they were closer to the sea.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke's eyes lit themselves up in curiosity. The white haired girl merely held a finger to her lips. The young shinobi pouted and his cheeks puffed out a bit in indignation. A smile wormed its way across his face at a smile on his Kagome-chan's face. The sounds of a bubbling stream soon met his ears, not long after.

Kagome set his down when the stream was in their line of sight, her haori plopped onto the ground quietly. The four-year-old tried to run over to the stream, only to trip on his baggy pants. Sasuke merely shook his head and brushed himself off, no sense in crying of a simple fall. The water was clear, but the color of it was dark, reminding Sasuke of his dream. His older self shivered unwontedly, a shiver ran down his spine.

"_No brother! Don't!" an eight-year-old version of himself yelled when he was in the Tsukiyomi. He was forced to watch his brother killing their kinsman and own parents. The thirteen-year-old ANBU paid no heed and carried out in swinging his sword down, ending the lives of their parents. He saw the white blood splatter on the black wood outlined in white. A scream erupted from his lips, the younger brother falling to his knees and collapsing, panting from the scream, outside of the Tsukiyomi._

A violent shiver this time racked his spine and frame, the twelve-year-old didn't want to remember. His vacant eyes stared ahead, out the eyes of his younger self. '_I was innocent back then. Believing everything my parents said, everything __**he**__ promised. I was played for a fool,'_ unwanted tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision of what his younger self was seeing. The crystal clear droplets fell onto the ground that wasn't seen, '_everything I had was taken away from me. My family, trust, … my own brother. The man I have to kill is no longer my brother, merely a husk of what he was'_. Quiet sobs racked his body before he could stop them.

_The two of them were just sitting on one of the raised platforms around the house, Sasuke's report card in between them. The two were having a conversation. Itachi had said something with his eyes closed and a bit of a smile on his lips, "Being a genius has it own complications, too, you know." That was before three Military Police Officers arrived. They accused Itachi of killing Shisui, drowning him in the Nakano River._

"A fish!" pointed out the four-year-old Sasuke. Kagome had managed to get him to get in the river to take a bath. She was currently rubbing an herb, that in old times was used to clean hair, though Sasuke's blue-black hair. The mentioned boy was sitting in the river, and pointed out things he saw to her, which also made her take off her sandals. She was sitting on land, with him in the shallow part of the river.

"I see it. I'll have to get some fish for breakfast, ne?" questioned the female Kaguya. Sasuke made a positive hum in his throat as his stomach grumbled. His bath was over and seeing as there were no towels with him, he'd have to use her haori. The four-year-old tried to squirm away as his hair was being dried, repeating that he can dry himself. Kagome complied at the dryness of his hair and let his dry himself, like he aid he could.

The young Sharingan user looked over and found a few fish on the bank of the river, Kagome fishing out the fourth. Innocent eyes looked back at himself, wanting to finish dressing, but not able to keep his pants and boxers up. Kagome clicked her tongue against her teeth, but washed her hands and helped Sasuke with his clothes. The four-year-old smiled a toothy grin at the kunoichi, rewarded with a small one in return. Her helped her with the fish, and also got four sticks for them.

The duo reached their makeshift camp, the fire from last night had died out. The older went to the job of putting the fish on the sticks. Obsidian eyes watched the sticks being put into the ground, around a place for a fire. Sasuke looked around the small clearing, finding random sticks that could help a small fire and some large ones. He brought them over the best he could without falling over.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Kagome replied, taking the wood from the small boy. His face pouted at his name with no suffix added to it, "Sasuke-_**kun**_." Kagome sweat dropped, but nodded nonetheless and ruffled his raven hair. '_If he wants me to call him that, then all right,'_ Kagome made a mental note to herself on it. He smiled at her, finally having a suffix added to his name.

Sasuke helped the female Kaguya arrange the wood he collected, they couldn't eat the fish raw. With that all said and done, Kagome did a small Katon jutsu which ignited the wood. The fire jumped to life and heated the four fish, cooking them. The four-year-old went to the trouble of laying out Kagome's forgotten haori. He couldn't let it stay damp, now could he?

Kagome looked up at the sky, _why did you show yourself to him, Shichibi_? The Kaguya wasn't expecting a reply, but got one anyway, _**he needs to know. Besides, he'll be ours soon. We just need to protect him, until he becomes the right age**_. The female Kaguya blew air out of her nose, she was being stubborn. The seven tailed bird was always like that as she was growing up. Now, it was with a potential lover.

A tug on her fishnet sleeve brought the Shikotsumyaku user to reality. Her covered eyes met wide onyx ones, "the fish need to be turned over." Nodding, she went to work of turning the sticks to turn the fish. The four-year-old hugged the girl, seating himself in her lap. Two presences made themselves known, "I was curious who was cooking fish over a fire."

Kagome and Sasuke's scream was heard, no one at Tazuna's noticed.

-------

C.Y-K: cookies to who can guess who the two are. :3 No flames please. I'm going to try and update my stories this week. R&R!


	7. Myself Once Again

Hey! I adopted this story from Sacra Nox and I thank her profously for this story. I know that I should really be updating everything else and I will, hopefully this weekend or next week!

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same)

* * *

_

**Last Time:**

"_I was curious as to whom was cooking fish over a fire."_

_Kagome and Sasuke's scream was heard, no one at Tazuna's noticed._

_

* * *

_

**_Inner Voices_**

_Flashback _or a _stressed word_

_

* * *

_

**Myself Once Again**

Kagome gently slid off the hitae-ate around her eyes and let it rest around her neck (it's going to stay like that from now on). She looked to the intruders and gently released a small growl. She pushed Sasuke behind her, not liking the killing aura coming off one of the men. It came off a shark-like man with light blue skin. His hair was spiked and he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and a kasa (that is the hats right?).

The second man had long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and coal black eyes. He was beautiful, there was no denying that, and purple painted nails. He two wore the cloak and kasa as the previous man.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, a slight snarl coming from her throat.

"Kagome." Sasuke said softly, his knees slightly shaking. "I know them. Kagome. Run."

"We just wanted to see who was cooking." the shark-like man chuckled before turning to his partner. "Hey! Itachi, isn't that your runt of a brother?"

The man known as Itachi looked at Kagome and Sasuke with cool eyes. When they rested upon the younger Uchiha, they widened marginally. He pulled a kunai from within his sleeves and an evil smirk appeared on his emotionless face. Kagome's eyes flashed red before turning irredescent once again.

"Get away, Kagome." Sasuke whispered as Itachi eyes turned the red of the demon clan known as Uchiha's. Itachi rushed forward and everything was blur. A dim light flashed, not enough to hinder the Uchiha running towards the duo but enough for the shark. The light dispersed quickly and a twelve year-old Sasuke appeared in its wake. "GET AWAY!" he yelled, grabbing Kagome bridal style and leaping out of the way, towards the forest.

He was dressed in the clothes that were previously to small for him and now fit him correctly. His body was tense as he moved silently through the forest. Kagome was at loss for what happened and who those men were. One of them appeared to be Sasuke's older brother but the other...she wasn't sure. It was fifteen minutes later when Kagome placed a hand on Sasuke's chest.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I don't sense anyone behind us. Sasuke. You can stop now, Sasuke." she whispered.

The Uchiha nodded and stopped in a small clearing. He placed Kagome on the ground before collapsing next her, his legs screaming in pain under the strain he caused them. Sweat lightly gathered on his brow and Kagome took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his face. For no reason at all, Sasuke grabbed Kagome and crushed her to his chest. Soon he nuzzled her hair and cheeks and her neck. Soon...Sasuke Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha cried like the four year old he had previously been.

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's House:**

"They've been gone awhile." Sakura whispered to no one. **_We shouldn't have left Sasuke in her care! _**Inner Sakura yelled as anger began to fill the pink haired kunoichi. 'What was I thinking? How could I believe that _Kagome _was the right one for Sasuke? Hell, even INO would be a better choice.' she thought. **_We should pursue Sasuke again! Cha! Not give him to a GIRL whom obvoiusly can't take care of herself! Cha!_**

"I've made up my mind," Sakura whispered. "Sasuke is mine and _no one _can have him."

* * *

**With Sasuke and Kagome:**

Kagome didn't know what happened. She did know that she needed to comfort the one whom was holding her so close. Her beautiful eyes softened as she returned his embrace and whispered comforting words and phrases into his ear. Soon his sobbing stopped and he just held her.

Sasuke looked down at the girl and gave a shuttering sigh. He nuzzled back into her hair and rested his head on her neck, speaking against the skin. Lips moving like feathery touches, sending a shock through her and to Shichibi.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for allowing me this and taking care of me as a child. You've given more by allowing this, than anyone in a long, long time. Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you and the demon inside."

"You don't mind her now that you're older?" Kagome asked softly, hesitantly.

"No. She protected me as well, did she not?" he asked with a light chuckle. He looked up and into her eyes and smiled a soft, genuine smile. "She is you."

"Sasuke." Kagome sighed as though his name were a praise to the heaven's above. Sasuke's smiled faded and he looked at her seriously.

"That man was my older brother, Kagome." he sighed. "The other man was his partner Kisame. They are after the sealed nine beasts."

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

When Sacra Nox wrote this story, Kimimaro isn't part of Orochimaru's little bitch gang. From what I've deduced from this story, the group hasn't been to the Chunin exams and they techniquely don't know Itachi is after the beasts of legend. At this point and time, Sasuke does know these things as do all of Squad Seven. There will be the Chunin exams though, just some time later. Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

"So he could be after me and Shichibi?" Kagome asked. 

"It's possible." Sasuke agreed. "My brother is the one who killed the Uchiha Clan, Kagome. You must be careful if you ever see him again."

"_To measure my capacity."_

Those were the words Itachi spoke that night. The reason why he killed the Uchiha clan. Sasuke looked at Kagome and the blood froze in his veins. The things Itachi could do the kind girl in front of him...scared him...scared him shitless. He then made a promise to himself and the girl in front him. A silent promise but a promise none the less.

'I will protect you.'

He stood and took Kagome with him. Maybe it was because she cared for him when he was defenceless. Maybe it was because she was kind and did not see him as the last Uchiha and a prodigy. She saw him his Sasuke and maybe that's why he walked to Tazuna's house with their pinkies entwined. It wasn't much...but it was enough to say he trusted her considering the fact he never made physical contact with opposite sex.

That was a _no-no. _

The opposite sex was the _enemy!_ They cut his hair and stole his _boxers! _Sasuke suppressed a shudder and Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"I like your hitae-ate around your neck. I-I like the fact I can see your eyes." he said randomly. A light blush lit Kagome's cheeks and she smiled softly.

"I think I'll keep it there." she replied, her irredescent eyes sparkling.

He looked at their pinkies and smiled. Maybe not all females were bad.

* * *

**Later that Night at Tazuna's House:**

"Quit hoggin the ramen, Inuyasha!" Naruto yelled.

"Mine!" Inuyash snarled, holding a large bowl of ramen.

"Inuyasha!" Kimimaro growled, causing all activity to stop. Kimimaro-sensei was usually very calm and collected. "Share the ramen or I will beat the living day lights out of you!"

Inuyasha yipped and practically threw the bowl at Naruto, who saved it and began to chow down on the addicting noodles. (A/N: I LOOVE ramen! I live off of that stuff! XD) Kimimaro nodded and resumed eating a box of pocky with a contented smile on his face. (A/N: KAWAIIIII!!!!!!XD)

There was a slight opening and closing of the front door and everyone stopped what they were doing. The turned towards the living room and in walked an normal Sasuke and a happy Kagome with their pinkies intertwined. Kimimaro raised a brow at the position of her hitae-ate but made no comment. A loud shout of 'KAGOME!' was heard as an orange blur attacked her and engulfed her in a hug.

A slight growl was released from the Uchiha and Naruto gave him a look that said, 'relax-she's-yours'. The Uchiha nodded and released her pinkie so she could Naruto better. The action did not go unnoticed by Sakura. She stood and threw herself, sobbing into Sasuke's arms. **_Beat that, Kagome! Cha! _**Sasuke gave a slight sneer and a roll of his eyes before prying the sobbing girl from his person.

"I was so worried, Sasuke! You were left alone with that girl! I thought something had happened and she isn't nearly adequet enough to protect you!" **_I'll impress him with my vocabulary and my worry! Cha!_**

"Get off of me, Sakura!" Sasuke growled, pulling the girl away from him as Naruto released Kagome after assuring him she was fine.

"Welcome back, sis." Kimimaro said, resuming eating the pocky. 'Mmmm. Chocolate.' he thought as his eyes closed in bliss.

"Yeah, Kagome. Welcome back." Bankotsu said with a slight smile before returning to the task of polishing Banryuu.

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said and Kagome sat in front of him He looked at her curiously before a blush rose on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened before the softened.

"I'm sorry too, stupid girl." he whispered back. "Welcome back."

* * *

Here's my chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and check out my other stories. 

KYN


	8. Back to Konoha

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

_

* * *

_

KYN: I'm dead tired as usual and I hope that those of you who are reading this, appreciate this chapter. I tried making it longer. Thanks to those of you have reviewed.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said and Kagome sat in front of him He looked at her curiously before a blush rose on his cheeks. _

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened before the softened.

"I'm sorry too, stupid girl." he whispered back. "Welcome back."

* * *

**_Inner Voices_**

_Flashback _or a _stressed word_

_

* * *

_

**Back to Konoha**

It was a relatively quiet night for the genin and their sensei's. They left the small family that the Konoha genin had befriended the next day and had traveled. It was only when the night had come that they decided to break and sleep. It was during the day that three fights had almost broken out. One between Inuyasha and Naruto another with Inuyasha and Bankotsu and the last between Sakura and Kagome.

Yes, Sakura and Kagome.

And one would have died had their sensei's not interferred.

* * *

_**'How dare she be all close to Sasuke!' **inner Sakura yelled to her counterpart**. 'She pretends like she doesn't want him! But the way she keeps flipping her hair and did you SEE her grab Sasuke's fingers?!'**_

_'Yes. I know! We'll just have to taunt her into a fight! After all, we are one of the brightest genin from Konohagakure!' yelled the other part of Sakura._

_"Hey, Kagome!" Sakura yelled from her position, besdie Naruto and behind Sasuke. Kagome looked behind her and Sakura found herself envious at the irredescent eyes that stared at her with confusion, Kagome's fingers were still holding Sasuke's and he hadn't said a word to the other genin._

_**'She should have kept her eyes covered, they're ugly! Cha!**' inner yelled._

_"What is it, Sakura?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with question. Sakura moved up beside her and leaned close to her ear. Kimimaro andd Kakashi watched from the back. Well, Kakashi lifted his eyes from his book long enough to see the events unfold. They both sensed the strain in the air._

_"First you have Inuyasha and Bankotsu bowing to your every whim and then Naruto. Now you have Sasuke as well." she hissed low enough for only her to hear. "I wonder what you're doing to make all these guys fall at your feet."_

_Kagome jerked to a stop, a horrified expression on her face, causing Sasuke to stop as well. Sasuke looked at her with veiled concern and Sakura kept walking. The group behind them stopped as well, not knowing what was happening. Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and she growled at Sakura._

_"What are you implying, Sakura?" Kagome asked, her voice low and dangerous, Shichibi, surprisingly, not contributing to this anger. No it was all Kagome now._

_"What do you **think** I'm implying, Kagome?" Sakura replied, looking back and having the gull to look innocent. Kagome pulled away from Sasuke and walked closer to the standing still Haruno. Taking a kunai from her holster, Sakura did the same._

_"I'm twelve years old and you're insinuating that I am a whore!" Kagome growled, drawing forth a gasp from Kimimaro and Naruto. Sasuke and Inuyasha merely growled at Sakura. "How dare you?!"_

_"How dare **you** try and steal Sasuke from me?!" Sakura growled back and she lept at Kagome and Kagome did the same. Kakashi didn't know what to do. Sakura was occasionally violent but she was not stupid and she **knew** that Kagome was stronger than her._

_The metallic clang of kunai hitting kunai shook the sensei's from their stupor and they watched in amazement as the dirt from the Earth had begun to rise like waves to engulf Sakura. During this time, Kagome had managed to slice the other girls arm with a descent sized cut._

_"Kagome!" Kimomaro cried out sharply. The dirt immediately fell back to its place and she pulled out from the fight but not before sending six shuriken at the other kunoichi. Sakura managed to dodge all but one and her cry filled the silence._

_"Yes Kimimaro?" she asked, her voice and body tense with unspoken power, her eyes holding all her anger. Kimimaro slapped her soundly across the face but she did not cry out nor did she yell. She merely stared at Kimimaro with rapt fascination. He never layed a hand her...never. Not before or after the death of their parents._

_"You do not attack for any reason." he snarled, his angelic face twisted with anger and worry. _

_"She called me a whore." Kagome whispered, her voice laced with pain. Kimimaro knew it was hard to hear that word and Inuyasha and Bankotsu stared at Sakura with a blinding anger. "I am not a whore." she whispered again, her eyes flashing with painful memories._

_"No you are not, Kagome." Kimimaro said softly as he gathered his sister in his arms. She began to cry as she held her brother. That one word bringing so many painful memories no young girl should ever have. Memories that her family and her teammates understood and didn't want to know. "We were young and we were weak."_

_"I am not a whore." she repeated in a whispered voice. It was then Sasuke took over and pulled the small girl into his arms, comforting her like she comforted him._

_Like she was the four year old and he was the twelve year old._

_**'Damn.**' Inner Sakura cursed._

_'No this is good.' Sakura said reassuring her other side. 'We hurt her mentally.' she laughed spitting out blood. 'Sasuke now knows who stronger in the mind.'_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked around the make-shift camp. There was a fire in the middle and several tents went up. Kagome sighed again as the smell of rabbit hit her nose. Sasuke had not left her side and she didn't mind. She liked the slightly older boy and he seemed to like her. Shichibi liked him as well but she had rarely talked anymore, she preferred to stay sleeping. 

Kagome had stayed clear of Sakura for she feared another battle would break out and her brother would not be able to stop her should she really want to take off her head. Sasuke had asked why that comment had affected her so much but Kagome merely ignored the question and said that one day should would tell him why. She would tell him when she stopped feeling so dirty. Though she didn't say that last part allowed.

Sasuke was lying next her as she sat, his hand covering her own. Naruto and Inuyasha were both waiting for the rabbit to finish cooking. Bankotsu had begun polishing Banryuu...again, Kimimaro was eating pocky and looking damn cute doing it, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, and Sakura was glaring at Kagome across the fire. Kagome decided to skip dinner this night and she lied next to Sasuke and curled into a ball at his side.

It wasn't until the next morning that Kagome was better and that pissed Sasuke off.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I have decided that I was horrible at this. Very horrible. I wasn't use to showing affection and I hadn't made it clear that Kagome and I were together. I hadn't made it clear that I wanted her as my girlfriend...but I wasn't good at this! Give me a couple ninjas to take out and we're good. Give me a girl and I'm ghost. Damn. The most affection I had showed her was holding her when she cried. How was I supposed to go about this and who should I ask for help?

As embarressing as this was admit...I did **need** help. In all honesty, I was emotionally stunted for a good portion of my short life! My brother kills my clan, wants to kill me, my rival is growing strong very fast, and I can't ask out the girl I like. That's how much my life sucks. So who do I ask...

Kimimaro?

No. That's her brother.

Naruto?

No. The kid's an idiot.

Inuyasha?

Just as dumb as Naruto.

Bankotsu?

He'll slice me in half if he takes his eyes away from his halberd.

Sakura?

She hates Kagome.

Kakashi?

He's a pervert...but because he's a pervert he may be able to help me. I pulled away from the sleeping kunoichi at my side and covered her with a blanket. She sighed in her sleep contentedly and I smiled at her. She seemed so angelic, the fire high-lighting her cheek bones, the dark accentuating her small nose and the paleness of her skin. He silver hair falling around her softly and her lashes brushing the cheek bones. To me...she was beautiful and kind.

I stood up and made my way to Kakashi whom was lying down with his book over his face not too far away from the fire. When I was a few feet away and about to nudge him with my foot...he spoke and I nearly jumped. The keyword in that sentence being _nearly._

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked softly as to not wake the others and at this time I never felt so happy to have a male figure in my life. I had no father, or uncles, or cousins, and my brother was evil. My sensei was the closest thing I had to father now and he knew it, so I sat beside him.

"I need...advice." I spoke just as soft.

"Hmm. On what?" he asked, his book still on his face.

"I haven't exactly-well- I haven't asked Kagome out yet." I answered rushed. It was at this point and time that Kakashi did remove his book. He turned his head to me to look me over.

"Really now?" he asked, his eye twinkling. "With way you two acted, I thought surely you were together."

"We're not but I need to make sure that she knows I'm not doing it because she cared for me." I sighed brushing my bangs from my face.

"Then why are you doing it?" he asked, his voice curious and wondering. I looked at him and black met black. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. It wasn't so hard but for some reason or another I couldn't find it in me to say the words that I needed to. I knew it wasn't hard. My fan-girls tell me almost the exact samething everyday.

"I care for her in a weird and twisited Uchiha way." I manged to say without a stutter but with a light smile. Kakashi chuckled and he nodded his head.

"Well...this is what you have to do." Kakashi said his eye crinkling showing that he was smiling. "You have to make sure that she knows that you care for her. Tell her. Once you establish that you ask her out on a date. If all goes well, ask her to be your girlfriend."

"That's it?" I asked incredously. "I've been panicking for that?"

"Yep." Kakashi laughed lightly. "I suggest you wait until we reach Konoha before you do anything and you have to remember that she is a Kiri genin and she will not stay forever."

"I know but we can make it work." I answered back with finality in my voice.

"You have never shown interest in the opposite sex before, Sasuke. Why are you doing it now?"

"She did something that no one but my mother had ever done." I whispered. I looked at the moon and sighed heavily. "She cared for me when I turned into a four year-old. She took care of me and made sure I was safe. Even when-" I stopped abrubptly and snapped my head to Kakashi. "The Akatsuki is after Kagome. We ran into Itachi and his partner Kisame. I panicked and turned back into this form. We managed to outrun them." I told him mechanically.

"Hmm." he hummed to me. "I will tell Kimimaro of this tomorrow. Get some sleep, Sasuke." I nodded and stood to go back to my place by Kagome. "And Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Try and show a little more affection. Women like affection."

"I'm emotionally stunted though." I muttered as I began walking away and Kakashi let out a barking laugh.

Bastard.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

The next morning I awoke with a groan due to flashing lights going on. I snapped open one irredescent eye and saw my brother with a camera in his hands, a smile on his face, and a piece of pocky in his mouth. I snuggled back into my pillow and sighed. My pillow was so warm and smelled sooo good. It was like I was back home. It smelled of clean water and fresh air, of pine trees. My pillow moved.

I yelped and sat up, or I tried to sit up. Whatever was holding me had a** very** good grip around my waist. I turned around and saw Sasuke. He held me close and had his nose burried in my hair. He looked so beautiful at that moment. The sun did beautiful things to his features. It played nicely on the pale skin and the darkness of his hair. I smiled and then turned to my brother. I glared at him when I realized he was taking pictures of us.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at him and he blinked innocently at me.

"They'd make wonderful pictures in the family photo album, don't you think so? I have to have something to show to my future nieces and nephews." he chuckled. I growled at him and he turned and walked away, that damn smile still in place. What an asshole. I turned to Sasuke, my gaze softening. I shook his shoulder and he blinked several times before sitting up. "Morning"

"Good morning." he yawned out. I giggled and stood, taking the blankets with me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alot better." I smiled. He looked me over and I saw his jaw clench as he sent a withering glare to Sakura. I giggled again and he looked me over. "There is no need to hold a grudge against her, Sasuke. What's done is done."

"I know but-"

"RAMEN!!!!!!" came simotainious cries across the camp as both Inuyasha and Naruto awoke. I barely saw them move but in less than a second they were sitting down beside the pot of ramen, that Kakashi began making, with bowls in their hands. I couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's sleeping cap and sleep wear. His cap was black and had a pair eyes and everything and shirt and pants were white and blue pinstripes. He was barely awake with his eyes half closed and small tears gathered from sleep as he yawned but he wanted his ramen. It was just so cuuute! The next thing I knew, I was across the camp and I glomped him.

"Aww! Kagome!" he cried, a blush on his face. "C'mon!" he yelled, trying to squeeze out of my grip.

"But you're just so darn cute!" I laughed. I liked Naruto but not in the sense I liked Sasuke. I felt connected to Naruto. We both held a demon within our bodies and that made as close as blood if not closer. We understood the pain and the heartache that these demons caused. He undertood and that's what made me like him.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am-"

"Do not argue with me!" I snapped before cuddling him again. He sighed and gave up. I released him just as the ramen was ready. Sakura awoke sometime during the craziness of the morning and I kept my gaze away from her.

"Should you really cuddle someone this early in the morning?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to me.

"Aww." I cooed to the grouchy Uchiha. "Do want to be glomped to death too?" I asked.

"Uh...no, that's-"

"You're just so cute!!!" I cried as I launched myself into his arms. Naruto laughed and I just hugged him tight and snuggled into him. He sighed and didn't fight the glompage. I giggled and pulled away. He glared at me but it was half-hearted and I smiled at him. "There! Now you've both been equally glomped."

"Is she always so hyper in the morning?" Sakura snapped.

"You have no idea." Bankotsu yawned, getting some ramen. "She's usually twice as bad. When Inuyasha wakes up she usually attacks him because she just looves his ears. They move alot in the morning and she thinks its cute. She likes to glomp me and brush my hair because she thinks that it is pretty. Thankfully she has two others to direct her attention too."

"And she used to be worse." Inuyasha piped up.

"I was not!" I huffed, turning my head away.

I never noticed the seething glances that Sakura gave me.

Naruto did and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**Later that Night:**

It was late when the weary travelers arrived at Konoha and the genin were yawning along with their sensei's. They entered the Konoha gates and sighed, each thinking of a bed and real food, not ramen. Everyone but Inuyasha and Naruto that is. Kimimaro blinked several times trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes and looked at his genin team.

"Sleeping arrangements will be the same as last time. I hear any complaints and I'm killimg you. No ands, ifs, or, buts about it...I...will. **kill**...you." Kimimaro annonced, his voice and face very serious. He had run out of pocky earlier and was in a very bad mood. Naruto and Inuyasha were laughing on the ground.

"Y-you s-said-" Naruto began.

"-b-but!" Inuyasha finished as they continued laughing. Kakashi sighed and Bankotsu wanted to run them through with Banryuu.

"They **must **be over tired." Kakashi muttered. "That's why they're stupider then normal. They **have** to be." he sighed. "I'm going to report to the Hokage and let him know that we're back. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Kimimaro, are you coming?"

"Yeah." Kimimaro growled as he kicked Inuyasha in the stomache but he continued laughing. "Stupid genin." he growled. "Stupid mission. Stupid sleepiness. I have no more POCKY!" he snarled as he disappeared with Kakashi.

"Your brother is very scary, Kagome." Sasuke whispered.

"I know. No pocky equals a very mean Kimi-kun." Kagome nodded sadly before cheering up immensely. "It's late, how about we go and get some food and take it to your house, my treat."

"I'm paying next time then." Sasuke yawned, grabbing Kagome's hand and walking off. Bankotsu was bored and went to the Haruno household to mooch off Sakura's parents leaving Sakura fuming and off to call an emergency 'Sasuke Fan-Club' meeting. Naruto and Inuyasha had decided to race each other to the ramen shop and Kimimaro and Kakashi were with the Hokage to talk about the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

We were both too tired to care what we ate as long as we ate. In the end the closest place to my house was a chinese resturant. We ordered take out and left to the house. Kagome immediately set about getting silverware, glasses, and plates. she set them at the table and began to take the food from their styrofome boxes. She glared at me when I went to help her so I sat down.

"I'm hungry." I groaned. Kagome smiled and placed a plate of chinese rice, sesame chicken, two egg rolls, and several crab rangoons in front of me. She had the same in front of her and she nodded for me to eat. We ate in comfortable silence, both of us too focused on our food to say anything. It was only when we were done and were eating our fortune cookies did I say anything. "Kagome."

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I like you." I told her bluntly, putting the un-cracked fortune cookine in front of me. Kagome stopped fiddling with the cracker she just cracked and stared at me. "I want to know if you'd like to do something with me tomorrow. We could go have picnic in the park or something."

"On a date?" she asked softly, her eyes connecting with mine. I nodded and she seemed to think for a moment but outwards I kept my cool. Inside I was nervous. What if she said no? What if she didn't like me like that? What if she and Naruto really **were** together?! What if- "Okay, Sasuke. I'd like that."

Yes!

I **knew** she didn't Naruto like that.

* * *

KYN: How did ya guys like that chapter? I'll explain why the word whore hurt Kagome so much. If someone can guess why she did react so badly, I'll write you a one-shot of your choice pairing. 

Youko: Nice.

KYN: Totally.

Youko: Sweet.

KYN: I know.

Youko: Awe-

KYNL SHUT UP!

Youko: You always ruin my fun. Can you please review?


	9. Our Date

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

_

* * *

_

KYN: I'm dead tired as usual and I hope that those of you who are reading this, appreciate this chapter. I tried making it longer. Thanks to those of you have reviewed.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I like you." I told her bluntly, putting the un-cracked fortune cookie in front of me. Kagome stopped fiddling with the cracker she just cracked and stared at me. "I want to know if you'd like to do something with me tomorrow. We could go have picnic in the park or something."

"On a date?" she asked softly, her eyes connecting with mine. I nodded and she seemed to think for a moment but out wards I kept my cool. Inside I was nervous. What if she said no? What if she didn't like me like that? What if she and Naruto really **were** together?! What if- "Okay, Sasuke. I'd like that."

Yes!

I **knew** she didn't Naruto like that

* * *

**_Inner Voices_**

_Flashback _or a _stressed word_

_

* * *

_

**Our Date**

I awoke that next morning with Kagome wrapped in my arms. I sighed happily and petted her hair down. She leaned into the touch and she snuggled deeper into my embrace. I knew and she knew we were together but not_ together_. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and I smiled at her. Her gaze slowly looked over my face.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" she chirped, jumping from the bed. She dug around in her backpack and pulled out some clothes.

"Why are you so giddy?" I asked, also getting out of bed and getting some clothes.

"We're going out today!" she said happily. Her face beamed and her eyes simply glowed with mirth. I smiled lightly back at her and she ran from the room, leaving me to get dressed. I wore the usual and made sure to strap my kunai pack to my leg tightly. Kagome came back and was dressed in civilian clothes.

Her long white hair was pulled from its usual style and into a bun. Her headband was around her neck, where I liked it, and she wore a simple white sun dress that touched her knees with creme colored 'flip-flops' as the woman called them. Her eyes looked at me nervously as I traced her blossoming body.

"You don't like it?" she asked me softly.

"I do. I like it alot." I told her. She nodded and a grin split her lips. She rushed forward and grabbed my arm. She grabbed a small white purse on her way over and pulled me by my hand outside. Unlike the last times, I threaded my fingers through hers. She looked at me but smiled happily.

_Affection._

I locked the apartment and she quickly took me to the store. People that saw us in the street had look twice. Sasuke had no female company. Only that of his teammate and now he was touching one...holding hands in the dewy morning. Kagome skipped happily at my side, our hands slightly swinging back and forth while my other one was in my pocket. While shopping, Kagome bought a basket, a blue blanket, drinks, and food to make sandwiches, along with some fruit.

I took her to the civilian park. The ninja park had people throwing jutsu's at each other. We'd either end up fighting or being hit with a random flying off-target jutsu. We found a semi-secluded place to sit down. Kagome pulled out the blanket and settled it onto the ground. We sat and she began to make sandwiches.

"So what made you decide to take me out?" Kagome asked, her voice soft and curious.

"I told you that I like you." I said, lying down opposite of her with my hands behind my head. Kagome smirked, passing me a sandwich. It was roughly 11:00 so a sandwich was very much welcomed.

"I like you too, Sasuke." she smiled. She lay beside me and snuggled into my chest. We ate our sandwiches in comfortable silence and then I looked at her.

"What is your village like?" I asked. Her eyes brightened when she looked up at me from her spot on my chest.

"It's wonderful." she sighed wistfully. "There is water everywhere and the trees are always so green. It always smells wonderful. I love it there. It's peaceful now and days."

"Really?"

"Yep." she responded.

"What about your parents and the Kaguya clan?" I asked. Her eyes dulled immensely. She looked at me smiled sadly.

"My parents are dead. We were the last of clan. Now it's just me and Kimi." she told him.

"Was it war?" I asked softly, wanting to know.

"No. It wasn't war." she sat up and looked down at me, something fighting in her eyes. "They died by my hand." she answered nonchalantly, I sat up quickly, disbelief coloring my face. "Kimi and I killed them."

"W-hat? Why?" I asked softly.

"My father used to rape me. My mother pretended it didn't happen. Kimi was always locked up because his powers were just too strong and I was small and weak. There were times he would bring his friends home and they'd pay him so they could have a go at me. They would call me whore and other names. They would hurt me. One day...Kimi got out just as a ninja had finished with me. He slaughtered him on sight. Something erupted in me and I went after our father and Kimi, our mother. They died. We told our Kage and we were let off on a light punishment of community service...he was very understanding."

I looked at her in disbelief. She looked at me, emotion dying from her face, waiting for my reaction. I put a trembling hand to her cheek and then I was crushing her smaller body to my chest. She didn't move, she didn't say a word. She just let me hold her close. I **wanted** to protect her from things like that. I **needed** to protect her from things like that. In a way she understood and she let it me hold her. I looked at her and saw the sadness in the iridescent irises. I grabbed her chin in my own and brought her in for a tender kiss.

Kagome didn't flinch away. She simply pressed herself closer to me. I swept my tongue over the bottom of her lips and she opened her mouth. I swept my tongue inside and place my hand on her waist and brought her closer still. She put her arms around my neck and sighed happily when we pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?" I asked uncertainly. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Even after what I told you?" she asked softly. "Sasuke...you understand that I am used? I am not innocent. I haven't been since I was five."

"I understand and I don't care; I just want to protect you." I whispered into her hair as I nuzzled her.

"The only one who has ever protected me was my brother. I would like to have you there." she said with a smile.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" I asked her, smoothing her hair.

"No. I don't think so but if there is, I'll remember and tell you." she said softly. I nodded and I just held her as I pulled her back to lie down with me. She didn't fight it, she just let me hold her and it fell wonderful to care for someone like this. Not only as a friend but someone to eventually love.

We napped in the sun, entangled in each others arms. It was only when someone tapped my shoulder that I awoke. Naruto stood beside me with a smile on his face. I looked at him and he crouched down beside me. He sighed but his smile was still in place. I looked around and saw it was only him.

"Hey." he whispered, sensitive to the fact that Kagome was sleeping. "Kakashi and Kimimaro want us to meet them at the bridge in five."

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, looking for the kunoichi that was usually jumping for a chance to see me.

"In the bushes with the rest of your fun-club." he smirked as I rolled my eyes. "So did you ask her out?"

"Yes." I told him.

"Yes!" he quietly cheered. "I'm happy for you. Kagome and you seem like you're made for each other. I have to go. I'll see you at the bridge." Naruto was gone and I decided to wake Kagome up.

* * *

**Kimi-kun's POV:**

I finished my bag of pocky just as Naruto came to the bridge. He had a large smirk on his face and he sat down happily. I looked at him longer than necessary. What made him so happy? As if reading my thoughts, he looked at me and his eyes sparkled as his smile widened.

"Kagome and Sasuke are going out!" he said happily.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep!" he told me. "I saw them sleeping after a picnic and woke Sasuke for the meeting. I asked what she said and he said yeah. So they're going out!" he seemed excited about this.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him. He flung his eyes down wards and sighed.

"If one of the vessels can find happiness then that means that there is still hope for me." he said. He looked at me and his smile was back. "That gives me hope."

"Hope." I repeated just as Kagome came to the bridge, dragging Sasuke by the hand. There was a certain glow about her now and she seemed happier. She released my hand and jumped into my arms.

"Sasuke asked me out!" she said. "I said yes! Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful." I told her sarcastically. "Just use protection." I warned. Kagome scowled and I thought about nieces and nephews. "On second thought...don't use protection."

"WE ARE TWELVE YEARS OLD! WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!!!" she yelled at me, Sasuke blushed seven shades of red and I chuckled as she hit my head.

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING SEX WITH SASUKE!!" came two cries. One was from Sakura and the other from a blonde haired girl.

"WHAT?! IF I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH **MY BOYFRIEND** THEN I'LL DO AS I WANT!!!" Kagome yelled at the girls, jumping from my arms and glaring at the girls.

"HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" they yelled simultaneously. "HE'S MINE!"

"SHUT UP, INO!" yelled Sakura to the other girl.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ino yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! HE'S MINE DAMMIT!" Kagome yelled.

"YOU STILL CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" they yelled. Kagome growled and walked to the blushing Sasuke. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and then ground against him. Sasuke cursed and pulled away with a groan. Kagome knows way better then to mess around with guys hormones when they are at this age. It's plain torture. They don't want to have sex and Sasuke seemed to proud to relieve himself. That sucks.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said tightly.

"I'll go with you!" Kagome chirped.

"To take a cold shower." he ground out.

"No need." six Naruto's yelled. They grabbed Sasuke and quickly threw him into the water below. Sasuke didn't say a word as he came up for air. He trudged up the bridge, a smile in place.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke sighed happily. He plopped down soaking wet and Kagome sent the girls a glare.

"My boyfriend. My sex toy when we get older. Mine." she snapped. I chuckled.

"Aren't you too young o be thinking about sex?" Kakashi asked as he materialized beside me.

"Hell fuck no! I have to claim my property before someone tries to steal it with out going all the way! I'll mark him every other way until we're what? Fifteen? If we're still together." Now we knew Kagome wasn't talking. It was now Shichibi in control. No wonder the talk got out of hand. (A/N: This segment is to show the distance of the story. It's just to let you know...hey! There will be a lemon! That means I have to show their growth as they age! I'm excited!)

"We have to stop the madness." I said to Kakashi.

"Stop it? You started it." Naruto said from between us. "Mr. Use-Protection!"

"I didn't think it would go this far!" I cried. Bankotsu and Inuyasha appeared then and they saw Kagome and Sasuke. At this moment Kagome was ringing Sasuke's hair out with a blanket and chewing him out.

"You're going to get sick in these clothes." she muttered. "What use are you to me if you're sick?"

"If I get sick, you can make me soup and feed me in bed." Sasuke told her with a smirk.

"Yes, but then you're going to be whiny-" Sasuke sighed and cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"Just dry me, woman." he told her. Kagome blushed but continued drying him off. Sasuke smirked and I now I felt fear. With Shichibi within Kagome...who knew what kind of madness would ensue.

"Ino, could you please leave? We're about to have a squad meeting." Kakashi asked the girl, Ino. She nodded with final glare to Kagome. Once she left we began the meeting. "We decided to have this meeting together due to the fact that we're soooo close."

"We have just received word that the Chuunin exams are going to begin in a few days. We have decided to enter you all."

"The Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked, Kagome looked at me and she smiled happily.

"Does that mean that we're going to stay in Konoha longer?" I nodded and she squealed, throwing her arms around Sasuke, effectively getting herself wet. She cursed and made a series of hand signs. Fire flicked around her and Sasuke, soon the were both dry. Sasuke chuckled and she blushed, turning away.

"Here's the deal...because of these exams...you guys can't live in the same house-"

"YES!" Bankotsu cheered.

"-so that means that we are going to get a couple of hotel rooms on the Hokage."

"YES!" Inuyasha cheered.

"NO!" Kagome cried.

"It's inappropriate for you and Sasuke to stay together anyways." I told Kagome. She 'oh'ed and nodded her head.

"But we can still visit, right?" she asked, her eyes sad. I nodded and she stood, bringing Sasuke with her. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "We can spend the days training before the exams. This way we'll be together but doing something productive. Is that okay, Sasuke?"

"Sure." he told her. He grabbed her hand in his and looked at us. "Is that it?"

"For now." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling.

"Let's go and get some ice-cream, my treat." Sasuke told Kagome. Kagome nodded and with a wave, they were off.

"Sasuke seems like he's doing just fine for being, 'emotionally stunted'." Kakashi murmured. I chuckled and Inuyasha and Naruto laughed. Bankotsu stood and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"I saw this really hot sand ninja." I sighed and shooed him off.

"Inuyasha, wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked his new Ramen buddy. The next thing I knew, they were off. Sakura marched off in a huff and I sighed.

"Children-"

"-are annoying. Let's go and check on the exams." Kakashi sighed as well.

* * *

**One Week Later:**

We walked to the door on the third floor (it was the third floor, right?) after we figured out about the genjutsu. I giggled when I heard Naruto yelling. We were slightly late and I had to get a new outfit. My hair was left unbound and hanging loose down my back. My headband around my neck as usual, and I wore a black pair of baggy pants, a creme colored tight fitting long-sleeved shirt, white 'flip-flops', and my shuriken holster was on my right leg.

I sighed when we opened the door. They had already begun sitting down. The proctors looked at us some ranging with confusion and others to amusement. A big man with scars on his face appeared in front of us. He glared and began to chew us out. I narrowed my eyes and growled at him.

"-ninja are not late and I may have to disqualify you if you do not have a valid reason for being late." he snapped. Bankotsu and Inuyasha took a step back when they realized that I was not amused.

"I am not happy." I snapped. "I had to buy new clothes because the ones I was wearing were destroyed this morning when my IDIOT teammate released a high class jutsu on me. I woke up late because my tummy was bothering me. I didn't have ANY chocolate in the hotel. I was woken up by a water jutsu! I couldn't find any outfit in my size! Forgot that today was the exam! And you want to know the best part?" I asked menacingly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I AM ON MY FUCKING PERIOD!!!!!" I yelled, tears came to my eyes and I began to sob into my hands, unaware of the cringing women and scared men. "It's so tough being a young girl now and days. Especially when you r sensei and teammates refuse to go to the store and get you your womanly products. It's very hard. What am I going to do? I can't even take the test that I struggled to get here for!" I cried.

"W-well...uh...your reason is valid." he told me, his voice wavering. I nodded and stopped crying. I skipped to my seat which was by Naruto and I smiled happily. People trembled as I passed them. I wasn't really on my you-know-what but hey! It got me in! My mood swings were simply...wild. .

"Good lord." I heard Naruto whisper, I giggled.

The man was named Ibiki and he was an interrogator. he explained to us that this was the writing portion of the exam. He gave us nine problems and would give us the tenth question at the end. If you were caught cheating 3 times, your whole squad was gone. Your points were tallied together to see if you passed. I smirked when the paper was passed out. It was too easy, Ban should understand it, and Inuyasha, although a dumbass, should get it as well.

I was done in ten minutes and soon I was sleeping on my desk. I awoke when I heard Ibiki begin to talk.

"For those of you whom are still here, you pass!" there were several gasps of rage and I smirked. Although I slept most of the time...I knew what this was about. "This was to test your information gathering skills." I saw Naruto nod beside me and I looked at his paper and laughed aloud. There was nothing on the paper.

There was a loud bang and woman came in through the window. Behind her was a banner that said Anko Mitarashi. She smiled when she saw us and introduced herself as the next proctor. We were to leave the the room and follow her. I stood at the door and waited for my team. I couldn't wait for Sasuke because Inuyasha grabbed me by the arm and I huffed.

"You'll see him when we get to where we are going." he told me. I nodded my head as we followed Anko to an enclosed forest. She smirked and introduced the place as the forest of death. She told us that we were to spend five days in here and what not. There was a little scene with her slicing Naruto on the cheek, the usual. She gave us a consent form in case we died. I twas during this time that I ran to Sasuke and threw my arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

One hand immediately went to my waist and the other went to thread its hand through my hair. I sighed happily against his lips when he asked for permission into my mouth. He tasted of mint. I was completely addicted to him. Since he was several inches taller, I had to tilt my head slightly. I heard a gag from Inuyasha who still wasn't happy about this. I gave him the finger and then pulled away from Sasuke.

"That's a wonderful way to be greeted." he said with a small smirk.

"I felt bad because I didn't see you this morning." I told him. "I have to go turn in my form and get a scroll. Then we have to head to our gate." I sighed unhappily but perked right up. "You have to be careful Sasuke. I don't want a dead boyfriend." I kissed him quickly before running off, hearing his parting words.

"You be careful too."

* * *

KYN: I wanted to add some humor into this chapter because I was in a good mood today. 

Youko: She's usually a depressed psycho.

KYN: No I am not you perverted kitsune!

Youko: Me? A pervert? I think not.

KYN: Line please.

Youko: Review please! We need more reviews on this story!


	10. Forest of Death

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

* * *

**Last Time:**

One hand immediately went to my waist and the other went to thread its hand through my hair. I sighed happily against his lips when he asked for permission into my mouth. He tasted of mint. I was completely addicted to him. Since he was several inches taller, I had to tilt my head slightly. I heard a gag from Inuyasha who still wasn't happy about this. I gave him the finger and then pulled away from Sasuke.

"That's a wonderful way to be greeted." he said with a small smirk.

"I felt bad because I didn't see you this morning." I told him. "I have to go turn in my form and get a scroll. Then we have to head to our gate." I sighed unhappily but perked right up. "You have to be careful Sasuke. I don't want a dead boyfriend." I kissed him quickly before running off, hearing his parting words.

"You be careful too."

* * *

**Forest of Death**

This forest was gay.

Point blank.

Gay.

There were opponents that were simply ruthless and cruel and just plain ol' rude. Every time we asked someone what scroll they had, they would simply growl and tell us to fuck off which ended up with Inuyasha getting mad and Bankotsu cackling sadistically. So we ended up fighting three teams with the heaven scroll when we really needed the earth scroll. It was when we reached our fourth team that we had found an earth scroll.

It was such an easy fight that Inuyasha fought them and beat them with one attack from his Tetsusaiga. He grumped around for awhile talking about weaklings and such. I than heard it when the sun began to descend on that first day. We were headed to the tower at the center of the forest. It was a scream of agony. Nothing but pure agony.

Sasuke's scream.

I skidded to halt and almost fell of the branch I was on when Bankotsu, who had the scrolls, ran into my back. He looked at me and then Inuyasha, our leader, was standing next to me in a moment. He sensed the panic in the air that radiated from my person. he touched my shoulder and I looked at him.

"You guys head to the tower." I told them. Inuyasha looked at me with confusion on his face.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me gruffly yet suspicion was coating his voice.

"I'm gonna check on squad seven. I heard Sasuke scream." I told him. He arched brow and snarled quietly but nodded his okay. "I'll meet you at the tower by the fifth day."

"Be careful, Kagome." Bankotsu told me.

"Yeah. Don't hurt yourself wench!" Inuyasha growled. I nodded and then took off in the direction of the scream, the fading light not hindering me in the least, Sasuke's screams led me to where I needed to be. Each one was like a knife to the gut and I began to worry. When the trees became denser and bigger, I saw Sasuke and Sakura.

He was on his knees, clutching the back of his neck. Sakura began to cry and held his hand trying to help but she couldn't do anything. I narrowed my eyes at his neck and through his fingers...I saw the mark. The curse mark of Orochimaru and cursed at every god I knew. My eyes filled with tears as another cry was ripped from Sasuke and I appeared before him in an instant. I touched his cheek and kissed it lovingly.

"Sasuke." I whispered.

"K-Kagome." Sakura stuttered out. She glared but I ignored it and simply glared back.

"Release his hand now." I told her venomously. She did as she was told and I pulled Sasuke into my arms, holding him in a loose embrace. His screams echoed in my ears and his body trembled against mine. "Find Naruto and bring him here, we have to get Sasuke to shelter."

She nodded and did as she was told. I felt tears cascade in small rivers down my cheeks when she was gone.

**_He's in pain. _**Shichibi whimpered in my mind(A/N: I've been told that Shichibi is a badger. I don't know, I went by what Sacra had written. If Shichibi is indeed a badger...too bad. It's a bird now, it's too late in the story to change it.). I responded with my own whimper. I felt another scream round in my ear and I clenched my eyes shut. Sakura appeared with Naruto in her arms at that time and I looked at Sasuke, pulling away slightly.

His body shuddered and then his eyes rolled back as he fainted from energy loss and pain. I sighed and wiped my tears from my eyes. I lifted Sasuke into my arms and then Sakura and I took off into the night that had fallen. We found a large tree and took shelter within its roots. Sakura set to work putting water in a small bowl and getting rags to put it on their heads. I took in Naruto's beaten and battered form and another whimper formed in my throat.

**_Kagome..._**

_Hai, Shichibi?_

**_Allow me to have some control and I'll wrap the boys in a blanket of healing._**

_You won't hurt, Sakura?_

**_No. Just allow me some control...not much..._**

There was a shift in the air that had Sakura's hair stand on end and my eyes developed dark rings around them and my lips darkened in color. I closed my eyes and allowed nails to sharpen to claws and I let out a sigh. I opened my eyes and knew that they had stayed their usual iridescent color. I made my way between the two knocked-out ninja and lied down between them.

"I am going to go into a unconscious state. There will be a very large rise in power and Sasuke and Naruto will heal faster. We won't wake until mid-morning. It is your job to watch us." I told Sakura. She nodded her head and her eyes hardened. I closed my eyes and then...I saw darkness...I allowed my aura to envelope the sleeping boys on either side of me and then began to heal their wounds...

It was only when I awoke to screaming that I knew something was wrong. I sat up and didn't feel Sasuke near me. I opened my eyes and then saw Sakura outside battered and bruised. I cursed and and turned my attention to Sasuke. I gasped at the image he made. His body was covered in black flame like markings and the sharingan whirled wildly within his eyes. He had just broken the arms of a sound ninja. They retreated and just as Sasuke was about to do something was going to regret...I was running towards him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and he stiffened against me. The markings faded an then he whispered something that hurt me so much...I felt my gut clench and I heard a howl in the distance in response to the pain I felt. It was Inuyasha's howl and he was coming to get me. The neacklace that Inuyasha wore was a bond between us. If I was feeling hurt or sad...Inuyasha would know and he would be able to find me through our bond. Sasuke whispered the word again and I soundlessly let go of him.

_"Sakura?" _he asked softly.

He turned around and I shook my head at him. There were tears in my eyes as he turned and then...Inuyasha appeared, the prayer beads glowing blue in response to my sadness. He was out of breath and I ran to him and hid behind him. I heard Sasuke turn in the dirt towards Inuyasha and myself.

"Kagome?" Sasuke asked softly. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Kagome came here because she heard your sorry ass screaming and yelling last night. I don't know what you did, Sasuke but these prayer beads turn blue when Kagome's really upset. I should cut your dumb ass in half!" he snarled, his claws lengthening. Bankotsu appeared then, also slightly out of breath and then he stood beside Inuyasha.

"Which one of you upset, Kagome?" he snarled, pulling out Banryuu.

"Her _boyfriend_." Inuyasha growled. I touched both of their shoulders and blinked back tears.

"Let's just go." I told them. "Let's head back to the tower and wait out the rest of the days."

"Feh." Inuyasha growled and turned, lifting me bridal style in his arms. He then took off and left the small group with Bankotsu. I didn't look back.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"You damn, Uchiha." Bankotsu snarled. "You better apologize to Kagome or you'll be on the wrong end of my Banryuu."

I hadn't meant to call her Sakura but I didn't know it was Kagome. I didn't even know that she was there with us much less knew it was her hugging me. I looked at Bankotsu and he took off in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha went and I went to follow but Sakura had grabbed my arm, holding me to the forest floor. I snatched my arm from her but knew that this was my team...I had to stay here.

"I was so worried, Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she launched herself into my arms. I stiffened and pulled away from the girl.

"Get away from me, Sakura." I told her coldly just as we were joined by Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino.

I'm sorry Kagome.

* * *

**Final Day:**

We had been at the tower for the past few days and I hadn't been myself. Shichibi was howling within me to be let loose from her confines so that we could eliminate the threat. Sakura Haruno. I had closed up into myself, much to the dismay of my teammates. We had been allowed within the tower to sit and relax but I had worriedly passed up and down across the large stone room. Inuyasha was unhappy with the Uchiha that had driven me to this state.

I was hurt.

I know that he didn't mean to call Sakura but the fact remains that he did. He confused me with another and we looked nothing alike. I felt tears threaten to fall and then Kimi appeared in front of us. He held me before telling us that we had to participate in preliminary rounds before the third and final round. We nodded but Inuyasha grumbled and we were led to another room where the Hokage, several ANBU, and the other sensei's stood. Kimi joined the other senseis and we joined the other teams in several clumps.

I saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Sasuke's eyes connected with my own but I looked away and lifted my headband above my eyes. He didn't need to see the sadness that lied within my eyes, hidden underneath the pain. The Hokage, and elderly man, stood and began to explain the Chunin exams to us and then explained the prelims. He asked if there was anyone that wanted to leave and one man left. I heard a scuffle with team 7 but that was settled.

We went to the sides of the large room where there were stairs leading to an upper deck. As I was climbing up the steps, someone grabbed my arm and spun me towards them. I hit a hard chest and the headband was torn from my eyes and tossed to the ground. Just as searching lips met my own, my headband fell to the floor with a clang. There were several gasps but I didn't deny Sasuke anything and kissed him back with just as much force. He pulled away and then his eyes opened and met my own.

"I am sorry." he whispered. "I hadn't registered you were there...this-this mark on my neck took control and I knew no more." he told my softly, cradling my head in his hands. I nodded to him and watched as he kissed my cheek softly. He took my hand and grabbed my headband. He tied securely around my neck and then we walked up the stairs hand in hand. I smiled softly and then gold met iridescent when we reached the upper level.

"Damn it." I heard Inuyasha snarl and my eyes widened and then my free hand went to my mouth. My eyes narrowed with tears and I heard Inuyasha growl behind me as I took in the long silver hair, cold golden eyes, the blue crescent moon, the purple stripes on each cheek, and the ANBU clothes that he wore.

"Fluffy?" I asked softly.

"What have I told you about calling me that infernal nickname, Kagome?" was the cool voice growled teasingly and I giggled. I looked at Sasuke who had tensed during the slight banter and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sasuke, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother. He is ANBU within my village and has come to supervise the Chuunin exams. He is one of my best friends and was there to help raise me with Kimi-kun. Sesshoumaru, this is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is my boyfriend." I told Sesshoumaru unfalteringly. Sesshoumaru took several threatening steps towards the leaf gennin and then narrowed his cold eyes at him.

"He seems strong." he said but then his voice lowered immensely. "But he smells of Orochimaru's filth."

"How do you-" I stopped Sasuke and interrupted his question swiftly.

"I know. He was given a curse mark but he can hopefully overcome it." I told Sesshoumaru. Sasuke looked at me and then I sighed. "Orochimaru attacked the Kaguya clan long ago and tried to kidnap me and Kimi-kun. We're not on the best terms but I could care less about the snake sannin." I told Sasuke softly. He nodded and then looked at Sess.

"You take care of her Uchiha." Sesshoumaru growled and Sasuke nodded curtly.

"Go away, Fluffy!" Inuyasha growled. There was a growl from Sesshoumaru and then they were throwing fists. Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha on the head and Inuyasha sighed and grumped about elder brothers and how much they sucked.

"Be good, puppy." Sesshoumaru teased and then he was on the first floor with the other ANBU. I sighed and then pulled Sasuke along. There was a screen and the names of the first two opponents appeared.

Sasuke vs. Yaroi.

"Damn." I cursed and then heard Naruto curse for not being first. I looked at Sasuke and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I giggled. He looked away but I grabbed his chin and our eyes connected. "You be careful because I don't want you dead. I can't marry a dead guy. I can't have kids with a dead guy. I can't-" Sasuke's lips covered my own and then he pulled away with a smile (A/N: Thanks to the idea from Rebel Reader Bitch about the listing of what you can't do with a dead guy).

"I won't be a dead guy, Kagome. Have some faith." he whispered and then he jumped down off of the second floor to the first.

"You got yourself a real keeper, didn't ya, Kags?" Inuyasha barked out with a laugh.

"Sit." I murmured. He face planted into the floor and I smirked to myself.

_A real keeper alright._

* * *

KYN: Guess what! I am allowed on the computer a few hours a day so I will be able to update my stories! I'm on sleeping pills, anti-depressants, and a pill that helps me eat. If I take these then I should be fine. My parents just have to watch me. If I begin to drop below a certain weight then I will sent to a rehab center. My chapters also going to be slightly shorter. Sorry! 

Youko: We are very excited about this news!

KYN: So I should continue updating just not as fast as I want to.

Youko: Thanks for the wonderful bouts of prayer and good lucks!

KYN: I should be fine guys! So I will hopefully begin to eat better and sleep more! I'm trying to be happier and so I should be perfect! I also have to try and relax so I have a three hour limit on the computer and am still allowed to go to school! I love you all! Thanks for the support!


	11. Let the Fights Begin

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I won't be a dead guy, Kagome. Have some faith." he whispered and then he jumped down off of the second floor to the first.

"You got yourself a real keeper, didn't ya, Kags?" Inuyasha barked out with a laugh.

"Sit." I murmured. He face planted into the floor and I smirked to myself.

_A real keeper alright._

* * *

**Let the Fight's Begin**

I was tense throughout the whole battle between Sasuke and Yaroi. There was one point where Sasuke's curse mark was visibly seen. Sasuke won though but he was exhausted. He had copied a move from someone since both Naruto and a boy in green spandex were complaining about it. I jumped down once he was pronounced the winner and I ran to his side. he was on his knees, breathing slightly erratically. I smiled at him and he smiled back but tiredly.

"You did well, Sasuke." I told him, wiping the sweat from his brow. He nodded and then Kakashi appeared behind us. I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as he took Sasuke after whispering some things in his ear. Sasuke gave me a tense and tight look but left with Kakashi. I glared at the spot they were previously occupying and leapt back u to the second floor, landing next to a smirk girl, Ino I believe.

"Your _boyfriend_ ditch you?" she smirked and I don't know when how it happened but my hand was wrapped around her throat in an instant, Shichibi at the surface. There were several cries and claws, I didn't have previously, were digging into the flesh of her neck. She cried out but I tightened my grip. I vaguely felt people ripping at my hand to get off of her, pulling and tugging but to no avail. I saw the fear in her eyes but was too lost in the blood lust that Shichibi had created.

I snarled to those around me, showing fangs. Several backed away immediately and I brought Ino to my face and leaned to her ear. I hissed slightly and she whimpered and continued to claw at my hand drawing blood. The wounds began to heal immediately but there were tears now and they were leaking from her eyes.

**"Don't you ever speak of me or my chosen. Sasuke is mine, bitch. Do you understand or should I leave you a pretty reminder on this beautiful neck of yours?"** Shichibi asked. It was no longer me speaking or doing. It was her and she was not happy. Ino nodded and we dropped her to the ground, looking at the stunned ninja with my iridescent eyes. I turned away fro a few moments and walked to the edge of the stairs and sat down, watching my hands heal at a slow rate.

No one said a word but Shichibi recognized Sesshoumaru when he came and sat beside us. Shichibi held out my hand to him and he immediately began to lick the blood off, his saliva helping the healing go faster. He was a full Inutaisho and had healing agents in his saliva. For as long as we could remember he healed all my wounds with his saliva. Maybe it was because he was more of dog and saw me as his pack or maybe it was because he helped raise me. The wounds healed and with Shichibi still at the surface she looked back at the ninja.

**"What? The girl is fine, only scared shit less. Get the hell away from us and continue on with the matches. I didn't fight her only scared her and so I can still compete in the matches."** No one moved and Shichibi growled**. "Go."** she hissed and the ninja then scattered, Inuyasha looking away from me, Bankotsu shaking his head at me, and Kimimaro sighing deeply before turning to the next match. I pushed my way through and sighed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"You lost control." he told me. I nodded my head and heard the next match called. Zaku vs. Shino. I didn't care though.

"I know." I sighed. "She's agitated. She says we're getting older and she doesn't want anyone other than Sasuke. I like him but we are just children. Shichibi says otherwise. She hates the fact that I believe us young and we are young. So she's content on waiting but scaring the daylights out of people. I don't know how to hold her back."

"You have to learn." he whispered to me softly. I nodded my head and then heard them announce the winner. The boy, Shino had won. I heard the next match called and smirked. Inuyasha vs. Hakudoshi. Inuyasha was always an interesting fighter watch. I stood and took my place by Kimi-kun. Inuyasha kicked off his sandals and tossed them somewhere.

"I hate shoes." he muttered and I laughed. He sent a look to me a silent, 'are-you-okay and I nodded. He smirked and leapt down to the fighting area. He put a hand on his sword and silently waited for his opponent. A boy our age, dropped from the second floor. he had long lavender hair, catlike lavender eyes. He wore a white hiori and white hakmas and smiled at Inuyasha. The boy was pale and he looked scary with the evil smile curling at his lips.

"Okay, you know the rules." the proctor, Hayate said with a cough. "Go." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, it's blade glowing a slight yellow before turning white. A pike appeared in Hakudoshi's hands and he leapt for Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked with his sword and tossed Hakudoshi off. A pink barrier appeared around Hakudoshi and several people gasped. Barriers were hard to keep up. Inuyasha smirked and lifted his blade above his head.

_"WINDSCAR!!!"_ he yelled. The blade emitted three yellow streaks of power towards the boy with the barrier. There was dust from the debris and several people coughed, or maybe it was just Hayate. When it settled, the ground had three scars within the and Hakudoshi stood, the barrier still up. Inuyasha growled and leapt for the barrier, hitting with Tetsusaiga but only little bolts of power seen and Inuyasha was thrown back. "What the hell kina barrier you got there?!" he yelled.

Hakudoshi said nothing just began to attack with his pike. Inuyasha dodged and blocked the best he could but he was still stabbed through the stomach. He cursed as he coughed up blood and then leapt back several paces. Hakudoshi was slowly wearing him down and Inuyasha was still being cut into. He stood, panting, blood heavily falling from his wounds. Hakudoshi stood admiring his handy work.

"I don't know how to get through the barrier." Inuyasha whispered and I sighed because neither did I and Inuyasha was slowly bleeding all over the arena.

"My master gave the barrier to me. Isn't it wonderful, Inuyasha? Are you prepared to die?" the little boy cackled. Inuyasha looked up at Kimimaro and Kimi nodded his head sadly. Inuyasha smirked at Hakudoshi and his blade began to crystallize like diamonds.

"I'm not dyin' today you brat!" Inuyasha yelled and then he pulled his sword behind him and yelled, _"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" _pieces of harder than rock diamonds came from the blade. Each diamond was razor sharp and there were hundreds. The broke through the barrier and shredded the boy to pieces. His piercing scream filled the room and several of the girls looked away and covered their mouths. I watched, having seen this before. There was a flare of light and when it died down, there was nothing but the shredded remains of Hakudoshi.

"Inuyasha is the winner due to death of opponent." Hayate announced shakily. Inuyasha stood on his own two feet and I jumped down beside him.

"Dammit." he whispered. "These fucking wounds hurt."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Your wounds are already healing." I told him. He nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm proud of you. You did well." I said softly.

"Thanks..." he said before collapsing in my arms. I lifted him bridal style as the medic-nin came and tried to take Inuyasha.

"No. He's coming with me." I told them with a smile.

"He's extremely hurt and lost a lot of blood." a medic-nin told me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"This kid is an Inutaisho. He'll heal in an hour or so with some sleep. His brother is a full Inutaisho and has saliva that heal him right up. Inuyasha will be fine." I told them. Their eyes widened and I took Inuyasha with me back upstairs and leaned him against a wall. He was sleeping and his wounds were rapidly closing. Sesshoumaru put a finger in his mouth and began to wipe his saliva on Inuyasha, never using the same finger twice.

"There is no way in hell I'm tasting my brothers blood." Sesshoumaru grumbled. I giggled and watched then next fight between Kankuro and a person named Misumi. Kankuro won using a puppet. The boy was clever but I narrowed my eyes at the puppets. I looked at Sesshoumaru, who was done closing Inuyasha's wounds, and his eyes narrowed. A man named Sasori made that puppet.

Sasori of the Akatsuki.

I sighed and then I went and sat by Inuyasha, who was still sleeping, as the fight between Sakura and Ino began. Neither were worth my time. I really disliked them and would not be watching that fight _due_ to the fact that I _didn't_ like them. No one won though. It was a draw between the fan girls, both knocking the other out. good. Maybe I'll get some peace and quiet.

I heard Bankotsu's name be called and I smiled at him. I stood beside my brother and watched the other person be called. It was a large man that seemed more demonic than anything and he towered over Bankotsu by more than four feet. His name was Goshinki and I believe that he and Hakudoshi were on the same team. My eyes narrowed at the smirk on his face. I glanced to Bankotsu who had his Banryuu in one hand, all ready to go.

"Don't waste time!" I yelled to Bankotsu. "Take him out quick and easy! Don't play with him!"

"Got ya!" he yelled back.

"Okay, you know the rules." Hayate said with a cough. "Go."

Banryuu was immediately sent ripping through the air. Although the weapon itself was massive and hard to wield, Bankotsu could handle it in one hand and was _really_ fast while holding it. It was like nothing in was in hands but a regular sword. It was made him a prodigy within our village. Him, Inuyasha, and myself were all prodigies. That's why they put us on the same squad. We would hopefully not hold the other two back.

As Banryuu was unleashed and set to cut through his opponent, Goshinki moved and was behind Bankotsu in an instant. My eyes widened. This guy was fast. I cursed and watched as Bankotsu flipped to the side several times and landed in a crouch, not wasting anytime he shot towards his opponent and then pulled Bankotsu back and set to strike the huge man but he moved and kept moving from every strike. My eyes narrowed and I knew something was wrong. There was not a person alive that could dodge his sword. The aura of that thing was evil, evil enough that if to pass you by inches, it would leave some visible mark on your skin.

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu said softly as he continued to play cat and mouse with the man. Goshinki merely laughed and taunted Bankotsu. It was beautiful to watch, Bankotsu move I mean. Every time he would try and strike his opponent, he would miss but he would stand and then move within the blink of an eye. I enjoyed watching him fight. There was something infinitely graceful about his style of fighting but they may be due to the fact that the Raijuu clan used to be a clan of mercenaries.

I watched as Bankotsu's electric blue eyes glittered menacingly. After missing once again, he jumped back several steps and then stepped but then his eyes widened. Goshinki mimicked his steps. Every time he moved or was about to move, Goshinki copied him with the exact same mood with a smirk on his face. I glared and realized who this was.

"That's Goshinki of the_ Goshu_ clan!" I yelled to Bankotsu. "His clans is full of telepaths!" Bankotsu smirked and twirled Banryuu within his hands several times. His eyes glittered again and a smirk curved at his lips. He looked up at Kimi and Kimi nodded once curtly. The blade of Banryuu cackled with lightning, making 'zzz' sounds.

"I know who you are now..." Bankotsu chuckled. "...I know how to beat you now too. The Raijuu clan is known for our lightning attacks and you know all about lightning, right? It's unpredictable and when held in a capable person's hands...deadly." he chuckled again. I watched as the ceiling seemed to gain it's own climate and fill with clouds and of black. Lightning cackled within the clouds and Bankotsu's eye color turned from blue to yellow. "My hands are _very_ capable." he held Banryuu above his head and then yelled, _"DRAGON THUNDER!!!!!!!"_

Thunder bolts rained down on the two on the ground floor while the rest of us remained unharmed. Goshinki looked up and tried to move and dodge the lightning that came down in hundreds of bolts. He couldn't dodge. Not one could he move out of the path from. His screams pierced the air as his body burned and the scent of burnt flesh filled the immediate area. Sesshoumaru, a dog-like boy, his dog, and even Inuyasha in his sleep whimpered, covering their noses. The lightning died and all that remained of Goshinki was his charred body, black and horrible smelling.

"Winner...Bankotsu by death of opponent." Bankotsu spat near the corpse and walked up the stairs. Anyone near him immediately moved back several steps and I smirked. Bankotsu's eyes were still yellow and dancing with electricity. As he walked, small bolts sparked off his body shocking anyone brave enough to be close. I hugged him, giddy over his win. The bolts of electricity shocked my system but it was a pleasant tingle for me.

"Masochist." he remarked playfully.

"You know it!" I chirped. We laughed and then soon his eyes turned blue and the lightning receded. I watched the board switch through names and then I saw my name. I smiled happily, ready to fight. I jumped off of the second floor and looked at my opponent and flinched. She was dangerous, the aura around her was wild and lashing out on anything around her. Her red eyes were dead, devoid of most life. She was a killer, several years oder than myself.

Meet Kagura the wind user.

My opponent.

* * *

KYN: Sorry for the short chapter but I have three one-shots to write and another full length story that has playing at the edges of my mind.  
Youko: She wants to continue to write but not finish her other stories.  
KYN: I want to finish, 'To Win The Heart of a Thief' before I do anything. I have maybe three or four chapters left of it and it will be my first chaptered story complete.  
Youko: Yep! If I haven't already told you...KYN and I have made a AMV for Kingdom Hearts. It's at the top of her profile page so please visit and tell us what you think! Please review guys!  
KYN: Thanks reviewing the previous chapter! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Death's Wind

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I jumped off of the second floor and looked at my opponent and flinched. She was dangerous, the aura around her was wild and lashing out on anything around her. Her red eyes were dead, devoid of most life. She was a killer, several years older than myself._

_Meet Kagura the wind user._

_My opponent._

* * *

**Death's Wind**

"Kagome Kaguya." she greeted, a cruel smirk on her ruby red lips. I stared at her, watching carefully as Hayate appeared beside us. "I know you...Kagome Kaguya..." she whispered. I looked at her warily and then a small metal fan appeared in her hands. "I've been waiting for you...Kagome Kaguya..."

"Okay, you know the rules." Hayate said with a cough. "Go."

I watched her. She did nothing but stand there and I let her. Her eyes darkened and then she pulled back her fan and then smiled almost charmingly at me.

_"DANCE OF BLADES!!" _Nearly invisible blades of wind came at me. The only reason I saw them was because the light reflected of the wind blades. I did several black flips and barely had the chance to dodge another round. I growled at her and released the second most lethal Kekkei Genkai I had.

As I was moving, doing black flips, I pushed a wave of black power into the ground. The air around us pulsed when the black energy swept across the floor. All talking and cheering seemed to cease as the ground began to shake. Kagura pulled out a white feather from her hair and I watched as it expanded. She was about to leap onto the feather but something grabbed her foot as it broke through the cemented ground.

It was a hand made of bone. Her red eyes widened and I watched as several (twenty or so hands) came from different areas of the floor. Slowly they hands came from the ground, pulling their bodies with them as they broke through the rock floor. I watched as the skelatal ninja stood, their eyes nothing but black abysses.

_"Death Reaper Skeletal Jutsu..." _I whispered. The skeletons eyes immediately glowed gold and then several of them cackled madly, their ragged clothing shaking on their frames. Their bone jaws were shaking with their laughter.

"Ah! Mistress!" yelled the skeleton that held her foot. He looked around and smiled. "Young master, Kimimaro!"

"Hello Tanaka." Kimi greeted with a wan smile.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Tanaka asked as he stared at Kagura who's face was twisted into horror.

"Tanaka...that is my opponent for the preliminary Chunin exams. Kagura this is Tanaka Kaguya...Kagura...this is a small portion of the deceased Kaguya Clan." I told her. There was a gasp from somewhere up top and I watched as Tanaka's golden eyes glittered menacingly.

"Is she to die?" he asked. I shook my head. "Pity."

"Quick messin' wit her Tanaka!" yelled another skeleton. "We haven't had any action since that damn Jiraiya incident! Damn that pervert!"

"You sound like you're trying to get laid and not trying to get a fight Shinta!" laughed another skeleton causing others to laugh.

"Suck me!" Shinta yelled.

"You're all bone!" another skeleton cried. "There's nothing to suck!" a round of laughter went up and I shook my head at my vulgar clan.

"Okay men." I sighed. "Be serious...there is a serious fight going on. Take care of her but no killing her..."

"It will be done young Mistress!" they yelled together and then their mad laughter filled the room as they descended upon her. I watched as Shinta pulled out one of his ribs and played with it until it made a wonderful sword. He shook his head and then he smirked. He tossed it through the skeleton bodies until it his Kagura in the arm, piercing her through.

She clutched the bleeding shoulder with a shaky hand and then she screamed. I closed my eyes as her screams filled room. I blocked out the sounds until I heard a loud 'whoosh'. I opened them and she had managed to jump on her feather. She had sweat sliding down her face most likely due to fear.

_"D-DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" _she screamed. I noticed her body had several of my clans men's bones sticking out of her body and the white feather leaked blood. Three tornadoes appeared and scrapped up my clansmen. Their bones flew around.

"I can fly!" someone squealed and I had to smile. "Weee!" the tornadoes disappeared and bones were scattered across the floor.

"Has anyone seen my femur?"

"I'm missing my tibia!"

"I'm missing my, oh I don't know, my _body_!"

"That's alright guys. You did good." I told them, giggling slightly. "Disperse." Underneath all the bones, small holes appeared and the ground swallowed them up. Kagura sat on her feather, her body shaking. I looked up and smirked. "Did you like meeting my family?"

I closed my eyes and then let a smirk curve at my lips. What should I throw at her next? Fire? No...she controls wind. Spirits? Yes...that would be fun. I really did enjoy necromancy.

_"DANCE OF-"_

_"Death Reaper Soul Jutsu..." _I whispered as I threw my hand up and another pulse of black power pushed itself into the cieling. There were screams as spirits of different shapes but blue in color appeared. They were not human in form but disgusting creatures. They were wraiths of the worst kind with light blue hoods covering scabbing faces with razor sharp teeth jutting from their mouths. They had no legs, the cloak covered whatever they did have. They had arms that were wrinkly and almost looked burned.

They opened their mouths and the screams filled the room louder. Kagura looked around, horror re-etched on her face. There were ten in all as they flew around the room. I watched as they flew around her and as one flew towards she cried out. It flew through her and she clutched her head.

_**"We have been summoned..."**_ an eerie voice whispered. It was old and ghostly. It was from one wraith but it sounded as though there were several voices. They were each of different gender and octave. _**"What is the occasion...?"**_

"Exams." I told them. Several wraiths chuckled which sounded like more then one voice.

**_"I remember exams...I killed all my opponents..." _**

"Take her out but no death if it can be avoided." I sighed. There were several chuckles and then...the sounds of swords being unsheathed sounded.

_"DANCE OF BLADES!! DANCE OF BLADES!! DANCE OF BLADES!! DANCE OF BLADES!!" _Kagura cried out as she attacked the wraiths. The attacks went through the corporeal bodies. They flew towards her quickly, their swords slicing through her flesh in different areas. She was screaming again. Maybe it as fear or pain, possibly a combination of both, but Kagura fell off of her feather and to the ground. Hayate came toward to check her pulse. He was surprised to see her turning blue and I narrowed my eyes.

"We need a meidic-nin!" he called out. I looked up at the wraiths.

"Where is her soul?" I asked softly. One of the wraiths chuckled innocently. "Give it."

"I'm hungry!" he cried.

"Go and find some dead souls and eat them...you're dismissed after you give me the soul..." the wraith sighed and he released the glowing white soul. It came towards Kagura and it went into her chest. The medic-nin backed away and color filled her cheeks once more.

"The winner is Kagome Kaguya!" Hayate coughed. There was no sound as I turned on my heel and made my way towards the stairs. I watched Naruto look at me, his eyes almost scared. He back away as I passed by him. I walked towards Kimi-kun and he brought me in for hug.

"You did good." he whispered. I nodded my head aginst his chest and then I turned pulled away.

"I'm leaving to visit Sasuke." he nodded his head and I leapt off the second floor and appeared in front of a medic-nin. He jumped, his face pale. "Take me to Sasuke Uchiha's room." I demanded. The medic nodded his head and then took me to where Sasuke was. He was lying in bed, sleeping soundly. I sighed and then sat beside his bed. "I'm a monster, Sasuke." I whispered.

* * *

_"As part of your mother's kekkai genkai...you can do necromancy." my father said to me softly, his eyes glaring at me menacingly._

_"I don't want to summon the ghosts...they scare me..." I whispered. I was five and a half at the time._

_"You will or so help me..." he growled as he pulled back his hand and slapped me across the face._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: My line dividers aren't working so if they don't show any thing that is italisized is a memory. If it's no then it's right now.)

I burried my head in my arms and tightly shut my eyes.

* * *

_"But t-they scare me!"_

_"Dammit! Summon them!" he snarled. I shook my head and he slapped me again. I fell to the ground and he kicked me repeatedly. "Do it!"_

* * *

"I can't daddy. I can't do it." I whispered as I clenched my hands.

* * *

_"Do it!" he roared and a wraith appeared. He stopped kicking my side. I slowly reconstructed my bone so that it was no longer broken. My side was still bruised. "Good..." he leaned down, a smile on his face as he touched my cheek and pushed me against the wall. "Good girl...now be very quiet for Daddy..." he pulled down his pants then._

* * *

I flinched when something touched my cheek. I looked into Sasuke's black eyes as he stared at me. His hand was on my cheek. He pulled his hand back and he stared at it. On the edge of one of his fingers was a tear. I touched my cheek and realized I was crying and I shook my head.

When had that happened?

"This is the second time I've seen you cry..." Sasuke said as he looked at me. His eyes were pained and he stared at me an unreadable expression on his face. "What made you cry?"

"Things." I said as I sat up.

"Explain." he said sternly.

"Sasuke-"

"Do it." he snapped. I nodded to him slowly and he then lifted his blanket. I stood an slipped in beside him. He pulled me close and took in his scent. Sasuke was home for me.

"I was thinking of my father just now."

"Why that bastard?" he snarled.

"He made me a monster." I whispered.

"You're not a monster..." he trailed.

"You didn't see my fight." I whispered.

"What happened?" I told him the events that transpired between myself and Kagura and he took in everything. I finally told him of Naruto's face. I felt his muscles tense beneath his clothes and I feared the worst. What if he was disgusted by me? "Oh...Kagome..." he whispered. "It's okay, Kagome. You're not a monster just strong and people fear strength." I nodded into his neck, happy he didn't reject me.

I fell asleep against him and I didn't wake until later. Much later.

* * *

Kimimaro rushed into the room followed by Sesshoumaru as they heard the glass break in Sasuke's room. They were headed up to get Kagome but they hurried when they heard the glass breaking. Kagome jerked awake followed soon by Sasuke. They stared at Kakashi and hen Kimimaro and Sesshoumaru.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi was about to answer but Kimimaro interrupted him and looked at Kagome.

"That doesn't matter right now." he said quickly. "Kagome. We have to leave Konohagakure and we have to leave now."

"Why?" she asked softly. "What happened?"

"The Hokage just said that the Mizukage is recalling all Shinobi back to village regardless of where they are at." he said quickly. Kagome shook her head but one look from Kimimaro had her moving from the bed.

"We'll be back, right?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." he said honestly. She nodded her head and turned to Sasuke. His eyes were pained for a moment before he closed them. He opened them and he sent Kagome a small smile.

"I'll be back." she said softly. "I _promise_." she leaned over and gave him a kiss. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip and then intertwined a hand through his hair. The adults left quickly as Kagome pushed him against the bed post and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and with tears in her eyes smiled sadly. "I promise." she disappeared from the room and Sasuke sighed.

"I'll miss you." he stated softly, uncaring to the fact she was gone. Kakashi walked back inside and sat at the edge if his bed.

"We're going to train."

"I know."

"Good."

* * *

"Hello...Kimimaro, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kagome." the Mizukage greeted, a smile on his young face. His eyes swept over the group and he sent them a reassuring smile.

"Good morning, Mizukage-sama." they greeted.

"Come now...we know each other well enough for you to greet me by my real name." Kagome smiled and jumped into the man's arms.

"Touga!" she squealed as she jumped into Touga Inutaisho's arms. Inuyasha smiled lightly as he went to hug his Father. Bankotsu watched his team mates until Touga gestured him over with his head. He sighed but made his way over to hug Touga. Though leader of the Inutaisho clan, he was also the Mizukage.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I am truly sorry to call you away from Konohagakura but we are having problems right now." he sighed.

"What's wrong, Touga?" Kimimaro asked.

"We have been threatened several times by Orochimaru." he sighed, setting Kagome down on his desk, pulling off the kasa that was on his head. Silver hair spilled onto his shoulders and golden eyes shown brightly. Jagged blue stripes on his cheeks completed his exotic look. "Thankfully the Hokage has accepted our alliance and if we get in trouble he will come to our aide."

"Why have we been called back Dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because if Orochimaru attacks, the attack will not be small by any means. It will be a rough battle and I fear the worst. I am going to station each of you in this village until further notice."

"Yes, sir." they each stated. He nodded his head.

"You're dismissed." each disappeared except for Kagome. She looked at Touga and smiled softly at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Touga?" she said tentatively. "After this Orochimaru thing...could you spare a ninja for undetermined amount of time?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a seat.

"I would like to be stationed and join Konoha." Kagome stated strongly. Touga smiled at her, fangs showing.

"Give me a valid reason."

"It would show that Kiri is ready for the alliance." she stated unfaltering.

"That and you have found someone, correct?" he teased. Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Who is he?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." she stated softly.

"The only survivor other than Itachi Uchiha that survived the Uchiha clan murder?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head quickly. "Is this what you want?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Kagome whispered. "I do."

"What of your team?"

"Have Sango take my place." Kagome stated. "She just graduated from the academy but she is has power and potential. She isn't a prodigy but she could be very strong with some training from Kimi."

"After this Orochimaru threat goes down then you may go." he nodded his head. Kagome squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you...Papa. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he stated as his eyes softened. "You're very welcome."

* * *

We were running through the forest outside of Konoha...Orochimaru wasn't after Kiri like we had thought. Apparently he had heard of the alliance between the villages and threw us off by saying he was going to attack Kiri when in reality he was attacking Konoha. A ninja came to us from Konoha saying that they needed help.

Kiri answered their call and we were now headed their way. I giggled. After a month away from Sasuke...I was finally going to see him again. I couldn't wait. Right now we had Sango Tetsumo with us so she could join my team on the way back. They didn't know I was staying here yet. They thought Sango was extra back up.

She was a pretty brunette with beautiul soft brown eyes. She was slightly muscular and was tanned. She was every girl's envy and every boys wet dream. For a twelve year old she was a little more developed then most girls our age. It didn't help that she wore a skin tight uniform. It was black in color and leather from what I could tell.

I never actually liked the girl but she was alright. She was slightly violent but most girls were. I pushed faster as I saw the gates of Konoha...one of the walls had fallen. I cursed and we picked up speed. Any Oto-nin we came across were disposed of immediately. We ran through the gate and through the streets.

"Is that Gamabunta?" Kimi asked softly.

"Jiraiya's here!" I squealed.

"Find anyone that needs help!" Kimi yelled shaking his head. Though I wanted to find Sasuke...there were people here that needed our help and needed it now. I ran towards Gamabunta where I knew Jiraiya would be. Sure enough, he was standing on top of the Great Toad Boss.

"Hey! Jiraiya!" I yelled. The white haired Sannin looked at me and smiled.

"If ain't Kagome!" he greeted. "You developed! Your breasts are bigger!"

I growled and promised to hit him several times in the head when we finished.

Damn that sage.

* * *

**KYN:** There is the end of chapter...twelve? I gave you fluff, gore, humor, miss anything?  
**Alucard:**The pain! Bwahahaha! The pain!  
**Youko:**She tortured Kagura...there's your pain.  
**Alucard:** WE NEED MORE PAIN!  
**KYN:**Ignore Alucard and go vote for the next one-shot in my profile and review this story please. I am very sorry that I didn't update in awhile but if you haven't guessed...I'm swamped with requests and other stuff. School stuff. I love you guys! Review please!

* * *


End file.
